Teenage Diaries
by ilurrrverussia
Summary: Vilnius, Moscow and Budapest write about their lives through teen-hood, first love, mad parents and odd siblings! OCsxOCs. Mentions: RoChu, Franada, SwedenxFinland, PrussiaxAustria, GerIta, VashxLili. Yaoi and yuri. No Mary-Sues, don't worry! (Capitalia!)
1. Russian Dolls

**This is my new story. I hope you enjoy. If you have any tips then please do tell me! I've never done a diary before! Thanks to the super-duper Hokuto Uchiha for letting me borrow her wonderful OCs Warsaw and Vilnius! I love them so much, I'd cry if anything happened to them. Any way, R and R and enjoy!**

_This story is about the lives of teenage boys who are capital cities. These boys will make you laugh, cry and interest you into there way of living. The lessons are to never judge a book by it's cover and that people can change. _

**_Vilnius Pov_**

13th February

Dear Diary,

I have had a busy day today. It's the day before the grand Valentine Ball and we've done a lot to prepare! Well, I have and perhaps Moscow did a lot too. Oh, you'll see!

The sun light shone behind my blue curtains, casting blue across my messy room. My eyes felt too heavy to move, but that blasted alarm clock was determined to wake me up. So I stretched my arms and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning kitty!" I whispered to the fluffy cat. Russicat is probably the only family of Russia I don't hate. The cat mewed quietly before curling up into a ball and going asleep. I grabbed a pair of trousers and a t-shirt out of my floordrobe and folded them on the end of my bed.

You see, my father Lithuania looks after Russia. So I, as Lithuania's son, must look after Moscow. That's a challenge in it's self, considering Riga and Tallinn do very little to assist me. But that's only because I know their excuse.

I walked into Moscow's grand bedroom. It's so tidy, so extravagant that I envied the capital . I read the note on the end of his bed.

"Dear Vilnius,

I've gotten my ball clothes out and my normal clothes. I would really appreciate if you run me a nice warm bath though. I like baths because they are bubbly. Please make sure my bath has tons of bubbles!

Moscow xx"

I smiled at myself. He could be such a sweet heart when he wanted to be. He gets excited before special holidays. Last night, Russia had to slip sleeping tablets into his vodka to stop him from bouncing on the bed. Moscow was also far more forgiving and better behaved on holidays. But he always plays one prank... I turned round to see Moscow sleeping on his double bed. The bed sheets were thick and warm but the boy inside it looked so cold. His silver hair fell on his face and his pale chest was fully exposed. I often wondered why Moscow hadn't got himself a girl, with his muscular built, you'd think he was a ladies man.

Gently, I tiptoed out of the Russian's room to run his bath. The bath room on the same level of our rooms is very big, a large bath on the right side and a pure white toilet and sink on the left side. We used to have a shower but Moscow managed to destroy it. The tiles were blue and white and the carpet was light blue. The room was very warm even though the other rooms are cold.

Quickly I grabbed the mobile from my pyjama pocket (you never know what Moscow can do with technology)

"Hey Minsk..." I whispered nervously down the phone, running the taps.

"Oh! Hey Vilnius..." Minsk replied seductively. She knew I was running the bath and must have thought it was mine.

"So... Will you be my Valentine this year?" I asked, gulping. _What if she says no?_ I wandered helplessly.

"Sure! I've already got you a present!" Minsk laughed on the other end of the line.

"Wow! What is it?" I exclaimed, forgetting to be silent.

"You'll have to see tomorrow!" Minsk giggled, "Bye..." She hung up on me and I felt rather dazed. She already got me a present! Perhaps this was a next step closer to her being mine?

"Vilnius!" A certain voice says behind me, one that strikes fear into my heart. I turned my head round to see a pale boy look at me rather impatiently.

"Vilnius! IT'S SO BUBBLY!" He squealed happily, putting some bubbles on my nose.

"Yes Moscow, just how you like it." I sighed as I watched him jump in, almost tipping the bath. I started to walk off, only reaching the door before he called after me.

"Could you wash my hair today, Vilnius? You make my hair so soft." Moscow blushed, twirling a strand of his grey hair with his fingers.

"Fine." I sighed before smiling. Moscow wanted to look his best and depended on me. Gently I lifted his head up and grabbed the bath room jug. I poured the hot water on to his hair with great caution before getting the shampoo.

"Will I need conditioner?" The Russian asked me as I massaged the shampoo into his hair.

"Shush! No, of course not. Your hair would become greasy." I replied. Why did he ask that every time?

Memories of us two sharing baths filled my head. We would splash each other and giggle our heads off. We would do each others hair and give each other silly hairdos. Moscow would give me hair look same as the Netherlands' and I'd make him look like Austria. I'd make a bubbly beard and pretend I was Santa and then Moscow would squeal with joy and sit on my lap and tell me what he wanted.

"I want the Austrian Princess to come back home." He would always wish. Of course, as we began to grow, Moscow got too heavy for my lap. He didn't quite realise it though, and it was only until we almost tipped the bath over did Russia put a stop to our behaviour. I got 6 whacks and Moscow got 4.

After all these memories left my head and I was done with my master's locks, I left the room so he could wash himself properly and began to ponder about Warsaw. Should I get her a present? If she gave me one on the night and I hadn't got her one back, she'd kill me. But if I got her one and she didn't have one for me, she'd get the wrong idea. Again.

Cautiously I stepped round my floordrobe and reach my bed to find no clothes on the end of it.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself out loud, rumaging through my mass army of quilts.

"My room!" Moscow shouted as if he could hear through walls.

Sighing, I went back to his room. I opened the door to see him rubbing moisturiser into his skin.

"Why are my clothes in here?" I asked nervously. I've never been sure about Moscow's sexuality. He could be hectresexual, but boys who like to dance and sing and paint their nails and care about their looks are normally found to be gay.

"I want advice," Moscow said simply, not looking up from his legs, "You have tons of experience so you're the best person to ask."

"Okay." I squeaked before slipping next to him on the bed.

"How do you kiss some one?" Moscow looked down at me, his violet eyes making me feel uneasy. I was already regretting sitting next to him. Perhaps it was another cruel joke of his?

"The same ways as Ukraine kisses you." I answered, unsure of the answer he was seeking.

"I've never kissed any one before. But I want to." Moscow chewed his lip.

"Okay, first you have to pucker up. Like this." I made my lips look like they were about to kiss something. Moscow copied off me. It was only until I looked in the mirror did it strike me. People look so weird when they are about to kiss, like a fish. I stared in the mirror. It looked like young Russia and young Lithuania were doing stupid poses.

"Then press your lips against the required target." I mumbled before kissing his little Winnie the Pooh teddy. He copied off me, reaching my cheek. Those pale lips were very chapped and hurt my cheek as he kissed me.

"You'll need this though." I said quickly, throwing him the lip balm, hoping to pretend nothing happened then.

"Thank you!" Moscow beamed happily, gripping his Winnie The Pooh on to his chest, "now I can kiss my Valentine." I choked on my own tounge. Moscow had a Valentine? I mean, normally he'd choose Tokyo and Beijing as they gave him a gift back. But they weren't on kissing basis. They were all just good friends. So who was it that Moscow wanted?

"Who? Tell me!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Come with me!" Moscow whispered, pulling on his jeans before quitting the room. I followed him and we past my bedroom, Riga's bedroom, Tallinn's bedroom, Kiev's room and went to the only room left.

"Russia would kill us if he saw us in here!" I hissed at Moscow. He hushed me and we entered the forbidden room.

My eyes scanned the room. It was just how I remembered it. Baby pink walls, a large purple double bed, a pink fluffy carpet, pictures covering most of the walls. The shelving units is what I remembered the most. The beautiful pale China dolls, the exquisiteness of the Japanese dolls, the patterns on the teddy bears, the German dresses. Moscow was looking at the Russian dolls.

"I used this room for inspiration." He turned to me, holding a Russian doll in his hands.

"Moscow..." I breathed, looking at it in depth. The Russian doll was hand made and hand painted beautifully. Pictures of men and women dancing ran all the way round it, with love heart and doves filling up the left over gaps.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Moscow asked me eagerly. My heart stood still. It was a girl! Suddenly I felt so mean for prejudicing him as gay. But the question still remained: Who was it?

Perhaps it was Tokyo or Beijing since they were such good friends to Moscow. Perhaps it was Liechtenstein who he played dolls and tea parties with. Perhaps he was playing a cruel joke by giving it to Warsaw or Minsk? Perhaps it was Tallinn or Riga? Normally he hated them two but perhaps he's changed his mind.

"She'll love it! But who is it for?" I interrogated him. He gave off a small giggle before a big fat grin spread on his face.

"Vienna Wien!" He giggled. My face dropped. Vienna Wien? Why her? I definitely didn't know her very well so why would he like her? I mean, if he liked Tokyo or Beijing, they'd let him down gently. If he liked Liechtenstein she'd probably think they were playing a game. If it was Riga or Tallinn then they'd have to get with him or be battered to death. But Vienna? I've hardly ever seen her in my whole life time. She could walk right pass me in a street and I wouldn't know her! What would her reaction be to Moscow? She could hurt him! And if she was anything like Austria, we were in for it!

Moscow wrapped his Russian doll in some sheets of paper, his face lit up with joy before talking to me again.

"Do you remember The Austrian Princess?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" I patted his shoulder.

"A little Austrian Princess would sleep in that double bed." Moscow recited, pointing at the bed.

"A little Austrian Princess would paint those pictures." I recited after him, pointing at the pictures on the wall.

"A little Austrian Princess was forced to go back to Austria." Moscow said bitterly, skipping 4 verses of the story.

"A little Austrian Princess will one day return to find a handsome prince in the house." I recited dreamily.

"A little Austrian Princess doesn't exist." Moscow sighed helplessly, sitting down on the purple bed. I made up the Austrian Princess story to make him go to sleep. The only issue was that he thought it was real and that he was the prince waiting for her. He got so caught up in it that he made a plan for the day she would return. Russia had to tell him that it didn't exist. I got 3 whacks for that story. But boy was it worth it.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Moscow lightened up racing down the stairs. I sighed and followed him.

"You kids!" Russia laughed as he made Black Bread.

"Hello Papa!" Moscow hugged him from behind. They looked like brothers, Russia was the older, wiser and taller brother whilst Moscow was the younger and childish brother. Moscow is taller than most cities, being the 6 th largest city in the World and the largest city in Europe. He's still the tallest though and will always be Russia's favourite child.

"Hello Moskva!" Russia turned around, "Hello Vilnius!"

"Hello sir," I said nervously, looking at the floor.

"What should I contribute to the Valentine Ball?" Moscow asked his father excitedly. He loved to make things.

"No one from the house of Russia needs to contribute. Apparently the Germanic house made too much stuff so we can't contribute." Russia said sorrowfully. I couldn't help but smile underneath my scruffy brown hair. Warsaw told me the real reason. Apparently, the UN got so fed up of Moscow's contributions that they banned every one in the Russian Empire from contributing. So the likes of Germany, Prussia, Austria, Czech, Slovakia and Hungary had to work them selves silly to fill in the demands. I couldn't blame the UN really. Last year's large Russian Doll gave me nightmares. He made a large Russian doll, hid in it and jumped out on random people, including me. America spilt his booze every where and France skidded on it and ended up head-first in England's chocolate cake. It was hilarious to watch but then we all ended up with 6 whacks each.

We ate together, all excited and giddy over the ball. Moscow got crumbs all over himself. It was then that I thought to myself: What would Vienna's reaction to Moscow be? A teenager who acts like an 8 year old falling for a posh aristocrat like her? It hurt my brain just thinking about it. Carefully I mopped him down with my napkin.

"How are you Riga?" I whispered to the small girl next to me. Even though Latvia is the smallest of all the Baltic States, Riga is supposed to be the largest city of the Baltic States, making her bigger than me and Tallinn. But genes have failed her. Riga has Latvia's face and hair and blue eyes. And his nervousness too. Her hair is swept up into bunches and her smile is wobbly.

"I'm fine..." She spoke softly. Riga does the cleaning for Moscow. Moscow is naturally tidy when it comes to his room but if his temper goes she tidies up after him. She also does his laundry.

"You okay Tallinn?" I asked the girl opposite me. Tallinn nodded. Tallinn is very technical and the European Culture Capital of 2011. However, for a girl with a bright future she is awfully shy. She looks like her father as well but has a certain cutie look about her. And a very sad story to tell.

"How about you Kiev?" Moscow asked brightly. Moscow loved his cousin Kiev. Kiev is the one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe so we listen to her advice. Kiev and Moscow used to be like siblings until Ukraine's back ache started.

"I'm very good thank you Moskva! How are you?" Kiev answered brightly. Kiev has short dirty blonde hair like her mother but Kiev wears a blue pinnafore over her dark blue shirt.

"I'm very excited!" Moscow clapped his hands. I looked over at Minsk. Her blonde hair was hanging long and loose just like her mothers, a black bow in her hair and was wearing black shirt with a white skirt. She looked up and winked at me. Russia forced Belarus and her children to live in the basement so Belarus could be far away from Russia. Except from me and Kiev, the others don't know her very well.

"Will you be okay at the ball?" I asked Tallinn. She nodded but even she didn't look so sure.

"You lot better go and get ready." My father said, entering the kitchen. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and his hair tied back with a green ribbon.

"Father!" I smiled running to give him a hug.

"Vilnius' dad!" Moscow beamed, giving him a hug as well. Lithuania's very skinny but I love feeling his warmth. It was a bit awkward though with Moscow hugging his side.

We ran up the stairs together (minus Minsk) excited and heads full of dreams. It sounded like a herd of elephants but we didn't care. One by one we found our rooms, me being the last to disappear. I turned round and smiled. Living in the Russian house hold wasn't so bad sometimes.

I was wearing a basic tuxedo. I don't care much about my looks but even I brushed my hair. I stepped out on to the landing to see Moscow. He was wearing a tuxedo as well but he tied purple ribbon around his waist and his he had a purple bow tie.

"So excited!" Moscow beamed, hugging his Valentine present. That's when I noticed his purple nail varnish.

"Me too!" I smiled holding my two presents. One for Warsaw and one for Minsk.

"And me!" Kiev beamed. She was wearing a blue dress like they did in the old days and a pink cardigan.

"Who's your Valentine?" Moscow asked sweetly.

"Stockholm!" Kiev squeaked happily. Stockholm is a ladies man but always has a good reputation for being a good boy.

"Mine's Tallinn." Riga whispered to us. Her bunches were tied with red ribbons and she wore a red and white dress to match.

"Mine's my teddy bear." Tallinn said joyfully. She was wearing light blue dress with her blonde hair in a pony tail tied with a light blue ribbon. Teddy bear is her nickname for Estonia. She loves him WAY too much!

"Hurry up you kids!" her teddy bear called up. We all ran down the stairs and got in to the designated carriages. Me, Moscow and Latvia were in the back whilst Russia and Lithuania were in the front.

"I can't wait!" Moscow said excitedly. He was really proud of his Russian doll.

"Can I see the inside of your Russian dolls?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!" Moscow beamed as he thrusted them into my hands. I unwrapped it carefully and looked inside the larger Russian doll. The next one was painted pink and showed the story of Valentine in a comic book style. The one after was deep blue and showed heart break and sadness. The next one was (quite easily) a calico cat. The very smallest though was painted as a baby, with little rattles and prams painted around it.

By the time this happened it was evening. The ball was being held in Germany's house this year so we have to go the night before Valentine's Day to get to Germany's house. They draw a name out every year and last year it was Germany's name picked out the hat. It's along time and we often have to stop for toilet breaks. We don't stop for food so we can eat tons during the ball. I love the ball since you can socialise with people you haven't seen since the year before. You can listen to their ways of culture and opinion. And the ball is so big I don't have to worry about those Russians! Or Minsk and Warsaw arguing. Whilst I'm there I can keep my eye on Moscow.

So I'm writing this to you on the way to the Valentine's Ball in Germany. Germany, Munich, Berlin and that will be hosting, Kraftwerk shall be singing and Beethoven shall be playing the music. I really can't wait and neither can Moscow (who's reading this now!) Write to you tomorrow!

Vilnius xxx (a.k.a. Danielius "Danny" Lorinaitis)

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	2. Neon Lights

**Here's the next chapter of my story. This is told by my own Moscow. Thanks to Hokuto Uchiha** **for her beautiful Warsaw and Vilnius. Thanks to KingKenny'sButler for inspiration on Liverpool. I don not own Kraftwerk or Neon Lights. I also don't own Hetalia or the YMCA song. Any way, enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day. R and R and enjoy! **

14th February

Dear Diary,

I always see Vilnius write in his diary, so neat and well-kept, so I thought I'd give it a try. I once asked him why he always kept up to date with his diary.

"When I have kids or when I'm really old, I can look back at these memories. Who knows? I might publish these and earn millions to boost my economy." Vilnius replied. I thought about it and now I'm going to give it a , I'll try my best!

Me and Papa got out of the carriage to stop for a toilet break. It was also a great time to ask him questions.

"Are you sure she's going to wear purple?" I asked my father as we both stood near the urinals.

"Trust me, Vienna almost always wears purple. Unless it's ballet or her pyjamas." My great country winked at me, unzipping his pants.

"I hope she does. She might find it weird other wise." I giggled as I checked the cubicles.

"Actually, she also wears white a lot..." I heard my dad say behind my back. My heart dropped. _I really do hope she wears purple!_ I thought to myself

"I'll meet you outside, da!" My father called as he left the male's bath room.

Once I finished my business, I washed my hands whilst I stared at the young man in the mirror. His hair was silvery-grey-blonde or what ever you call it, a bit longer than Russia's. He was taller than I remembered and lot more handsome. He was also a lot more older than I remembered. And felt.

I squashed my nose against the mirror. The young male had no spots, no zits to signify him as a teenager. My smile faltered. Who was this male? And why was he copying off me?

"Quit copying off me!" I shouted to the mysterious young man. He didn't reply but he looked really angry.

"Latvia! Tell him to stop copying off me!" I whined to the Baltic State as he entered the room. He started shaking. I sighed, it was just like him!

I stormed out of the room and joined the carriage.

"You okay Moscow?" Vilnius whispered to me. Vilnius is my one true friend, he's taught me a lot and gives me advice. I have other friends as well but I don't see them as often as I would like to.

"I'm fine but some creep kept copying off me." I huffed, folding my arms.

"You sure that was not your own reflection?" Vilnius asked me.

"No! I'm much younger and I have spots!" I replied back.

"Tallinn gave you spot cream though. Perhaps you just look older because you're in your good clothes?" Vilnius suggested. I smiled. _That's bound to be it!_

Satisfied, I cradled Vienna's present. _If she doesn't like it then I could always keep it. _I thought to myself.

Eventually, after a nice long nap and an eye spy contest, we reached Germany's house. The house was full of lights, just as if they forgot to put the Christmas lights down.

"Every one remember the rules, da?" Russia said to all of us as we stopped on the steps leading to Germany's door.

"Don't tell any one military or political plans." Vilnius spoke up.

"Don't climb into bed with any one." Tallinn recited.

"Unless you're a boy and use protection." Latvia nodded.

"Don't stroke animals that you don't know about except the cat." I beamed. It was my favourite rule. I nudged Riga so she could say her one.

"Don't bad-mouth the Russian Empire." Riga sighed.

"If you've had enough, meet up with another part of the Russian Empire and return here." Estonia recited, grabbing Tallinn's hand and squeezing it.

"Don't try any of England's food." Lithuania grinned. He seemed to love that rule.

"Don't let Estonia on the kareoke." Kiev pitched up.

"Be back before midnight." Minsk groaned.

"Good, off we go!" My father smiled before leading us into Germany's house.

"Welcome! Please make your way in and enjoy yourselves!" Berlin grinned to us. You could tell he was faking the whole thing by the way his toothy grin was wobbling.

"Thank you! Will do!" I smiled back. I love winding him up.

The ball room was VERY big. Am impressive chandelier hanged down from the ceiling, tables full of food and drinks were on both sides of the room whilst chairs were facing the dance floor. The walls were a gold colour and the chair were comfy sapphire blue. The large variety of food smelt really good and made my mouth water. In front of the room was a large stage, where normally Germany makes announcements such as: "OI! Stop eating all the wurst Munich! Berlin if you dare copy off him I will kill you!"

We all went our separate ways, except me who was following Russia.

"Hello China!" I beamed to the Asian. He was wearing his normal uniform, which kind of ruined the whole point of the ball.

"Hello Moscow! You've gotten taller, aru!" China smiled up at me. He says that every time.

"Why thanks!" I smiled, "Hello Japan!"

"Hello Moscow." Japan said nervously. Japan's a nice man, he's just a bit quiet.

"Mini Moscow!" One of my best friends shouted, running to me, her dress flying.

"Big Beijing!" I laughed as I caught her and swirled her around. Beijing was wearing a red silk Chinese dress with gold embroidered flowers, her dark hair into 2 buns on either side of her head, like mouse ears.

"Tiny Tokyo!" I beamed at Tokyo, who was running into a jump.

"Massive Moscow!" Tokyo squealed as I twirled her around. She was wearing a blue kimono with silver flowers with her raven hair down.

"Who are your Valentines then?" I asked my two best friends.

"Each other!" Tokyo beamed. My heart dropped dead.

"We did ring you yesterday but your phone was engaged." Beijing hugged me. My two best friends excluded me. My bit lip to stop myself from showing my emotions.

"It's okay," I said shakily, "I already have a Valentine."

"WHO?" They asked excitedly.

"Vienna, Austria's Capital." I smiled. Beijing looked as if I just told her I was a girl. Her face looked like this: O.o

Tokyo on the other hand looked as if I just told her we won the lottery: ^.^

"Great choice!" Tokyo beamed happily.

"Come on, da! We got other people to see to!" Papa smiled grabbing my hand, "See you soon, China! See you soon Japan!" In the corner of my eye I could see Japan tremble.

"Do I have to say hello to every one?" I whined. Meeting every one used to be fun when we were little because we didn't care who's family you came from or what you looked like, we just played tag whilst the adults chatted. But nowadays, that never applied.

"Well, now you're a teenager, I can show you my favourite little trick, da." Papa winked at me as we headed over to one of the table with refreshments.

"You pick two drinks up," Russia explained, "and walk round with them. You just nod and smile at every one." He picked up two bottles of vodka and began to walk round the room.

"I see!" I laughed at my dad. How ever that trick wasn't for me. I couldn't help but converse with every one! They had so many things to say, all very different too! So I had a nice long chat with Greece about cats when I realised something very important.

"VILNIUS!" I shouted as I ran to my servant.

"Yes?" Vilnius sighed, looking rather dis-pleased to see me.

"You forgot your present to Warsaw..." I whispered, gently giving him the pink parcel from behind my back.

"Oh, thanks so much! You're a darling!" Vilnius whispered gratefully before turning round to talk to London.

"Moscow!" Athens called to me. Athens is mad! She likes to wear old Ancient Greek attire or dress up as a cat. Right now she was mixing the two.

"What's wrong Athens?" I smiled making my way over to the other side of the room. She was near a food table with a small group of cities.

"Nothing. Just we need your approval on something," Athens grinned. Politics was very much discussed amongst us capital cities. We don't try to kill each other like our parents but every one likes a good argument.

"What religion are you?" Athens asked, brushing one of her ringlets to the side of her face.

"I'm mainly Russian Orthodox," I explained, "but Judaism and Islam is also a very common part of me."

"AHA!" Athens said triumphantly to the small group of people behind her.

"Orthodoxy strikes again!" Olympus laughed politely.

"We still win." a sudden voice behind me says. The accent and gentleness of that voice made my hair stand on end.

"Vienna!" I grinned, unable to keep my excitement.

"Moscow!" She smiled politely before turning to the overs, "this argument is a waste of time. There are many different religions in this world, trying to write down all the different religions is impossible to tally!"

"I need to talk with you..." I said rather awkwardly, shuffling my feet.

"Oh! Sure! Follow me!" Vienna smiled before leading the way. Vienna is always wearing a polite smile, unless she is over-joyed or greatly upset, then her smile will change. It's hard to see what she's feeling. A grin conquered my face as I saw her dress. It was a purple dress with straps and pink lace on the bottom. She looked so cute and innocent in it. Her dark hair was still in her plaits and she still wore her usual hair clip and jewellery. Her hair looked so inviting I wanted to reach out and stroke it but I decided it'd be best not to.

She lead me outside into a neatly kept garden. The sky was navy blue and the air was bitterly cold, the moon was out like a glowing banana as the star glittered.

"What's wrong?" She asked politely.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I beamed nervously, giving her my purple parcel.

"Oh!" She blushed before slowly unwrapping my gift. Her polite smile grew into true smile. My heart raced in my chest.

"I love it! Thank you ever so much!" Vienna beamed happily, throwing her arms around me. Just as quickly as she hugged me, she pulled back. "I have nothing for you though..." She added, and her smile wiped off.

"It's okay!" I smiled at her. Just seeing that smile was good enough for me!

"No it's not!" Vienna looked up at me, "What would you like? Chocolates? I could run back and get something... Anything! What do you want?"

"A kiss." I said too quickly to shut myself up.

"A kiss?" She blinked. I held my breath and wondered what would happen next.

"Wait a second!" She said quickly before running off inside, her plaits flying in the wind. So she left me there in the dark coldness. The trees looked jet black, their branches looking like bizarre arms waving through the wind. I began to think she stood me up just before she showed up. With a chair...

"Okay!" She said determinedly, climbing on to the chair, "Where do you want it?"

"On my lips, please!" I asked gratefully. Vienna was now the same size as me.

"Okay, just close your eyes then..." Vienna blushed as I closed my eyes gently.

I forgot myself completely in that moment. I felt my cheeks burn up even more than ever before. My heart was so active I thought it'd burst out on to the floor. She fitted so snugly in my arms. Gently her arms wrapped round my neck, getting closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stroked the end of her plaits. They felt like cat fur in my fingers...

Suddenly, something whacked my body and lingered there. At the same time I heard a high pitch squeal and let go of our kiss. I opened my eyes to see Vienna hanging off my neck.

"What happened to the chair?" I asked the frightened Viennese girl.

"Some one must have decided to grab it." Vienna whispered, looking around. Slowly I let her back down to the ground.

"I enjoyed that!" I smiled.

"Me too..." Vienna flushed heavily, clutching her present to her chest. "Hey, will you do me 2 favours please?" She asked.

"Sure! What are they?" I asked curiously.

"Save me a dance..." She winked at me, "And stop growing!" She laughed before heading back inside.

I stood, dumbstruck, trying to get over what just happened. Did I really just kiss Vienna Wien?

"I'm getting ViennaxMoscow written on my forehead!" Minsk laughed, appearing from a bush.

"I thought moving the chair would deepen the kiss, not end it! So sorry!" Munich apologised.

"You're with Vienna! Congratulations!" Kiev smiled, following Munich and Minsk.

"Tip: Don't kiss her mole! Apparently it makes her... frisky..." Stockholm winked at me.

"And you would know?" Budapest asked, eye brows raised, pulling the chair that they nicked off Vienna's feet behind him.

I was even more dumfounded. Stockholm was the most popular dude in Europe. Except Paris and Rome but they're a bit finicky. He was handsome, popular and had a scary dad. What was not to love? Yet he was talking to me? WOW! He was wearing a stylish blue tuxedo and was wearing contacts instead of his glasses.

Budapest was wearing a light green tuxedo with his hair tied back with a green ribbon. He still looked A LOT like his mother but I'd never say that to his face.

I went inside, still dazed, and found that Kraftwerk were playing. My whole body was defrosting in the room, stuffy room until I remembered my promise only 10 minutes ago.

"Vienna?" I asked the Austrian who was playing quite happily on the floor with her Russian doll.

"Mm? OH! Sorry!" She blushed as she noticed I was there.

"You want to dance now?" I asked politely.

"Awwww, bless your little leotard!" Vienna giggled, "I meant a slow dance!"

"Oh!" I said. As if I know what that is?

"Right, I'll see you soon!" I nodded to Vienna as I ran up the stairs...

"Happy Valentine's day!" Vilnius smiled nervously before giving Warsaw her present. Warsaw tackled the rose paper excitedly before her smile dropped.

"Is this, like, some totally weird joke?" She squeaked.

"No! I don't understand..." Vilnius frowned as he saw the empty box.

"MOSCOW!" Warsaw shouted. I giggled behind the red curtain before running down the stair case.

"Good one!" Minsk hi-five me. Minsk and Warsaw have been fighting over Vilnius since he came to being. As I love winding up Warsaw as much as I do to Vilnius, I've always been on Minsk's side.

"Wipe that off before Austria sees!" I hissed at the what she written on her forehead. All of us knew that if Austria found out he'd lock Vienna away from all non-German speaking people. Which means I'd have to learn another language.

"Awwww, sorry! I'll get a t-shirt instead!" Minsk smirked at me.

"MINI MOSCOW!" Beijing shouted from the other side of the ball room. I rushed to her and Tokyo.

"Dance time!" Tokyo laughed as I joined them on the dance floor. Kraftwerk started to sing and we all started to dance, a big crowd of teenagers, from different backgrounds and different ways of looking at life. I think it sounds pretty magical!

The red and blue lights swirled round the dance floor. Sure, it was supposed to be a ball, but you can't turn down Kraftwerk. And you can't have Kraftwerk with out a good dance floor! Every one was enjoying them selves, I even saw Vienna making her Russia dolls dance along.

"Go Moscow! Go Moscow!" The people around me started chanting. Soon there was a circle around me and before I knew it, I was having a dance off with Liverpool! The One And Only Liverpool! I love dancing, the adrenaline rush and the way it seems so easy. Just stick a song on and I'll be dancing. I began to do the Cossack dance, doing it quite quickly too, whilst Liverpool was spinning on his head.

"OH! We're going to play that game, are we, la? WATCH ME, LAD!" Liverpool shouted happily as he began to do the river dance.

"Out of my way, amateur! Let me show you how it's done!" Dublin laughed, river dancing beside the lovable scouser. Soon we were all doing our nations dance (Minsk was doing the Russian dance, I was doing the Ukrainian dance and Kiev was just bopping away). Soon Liverpool and London were Morris dancing beside Paris, even though all 3 hate each other passionately.

"HALLO!" Prussia shouted down the mick in his blue stripy pyjamas. When I turned my head to see him I saw something that gave me a delightful fright. Him, Germany, Austria, Czech, Slovakia and Switzerland were all doing the National dance of Germany. Berlin, Bern, Munich and Hanover all ran onto the cream-coloured stage and joined in.

Suddenly there was a loud clash, stunning the room to silence and the sound of smashing.

"WHY DO ZAT?" Vienna shouted to a brunette a few centimetres from her.

"I'm sorry..." He answered her. I remembered that accent at once as my eyes lay on the smashed wood on the floor and the turned over table. Quickly and quite suddenly, hot anger filled my chest.

"YOU LITTLE!" I shouted, not suppressing my anger very well. I can't remember what happened but according to Vilnius and Minsk I lifted Budapest up in the air by his collar.

"Let him down..." Vienna whispered to me soothingly, stroking my shoulders and deleting all the anger inside of me.

"Now, Budapest, say sorry to Moscow." Vienna asked politely to Budapest. She had this firmness about her, like a teacher, and yet still managed to be polite.

"Sorry, Moscow..." Budapest murmured, looking down to his feet and pushing a loose strand of unruly hair back behind his ear.

"Good boy! Now, Moscow, say sorry to Budapest..." Vienna said to me in the same firm tone she used on Budapest.

"Sorry Budapest." I apologised, giving him my hand to shake. Reluctantly he shook it. I'm not sure whether I forgive him or not but time will tell.

"Good. Budapest, you will spend tomorrow with me to glue the Russian dolls back together. Moscow, you still owe me a dance." Vienna said before taking my arm. At that exact moment the music stopped and slower music came. Well, as slow as Kraftwerk could get.

"_Neon lights,_

_shimmering neon lights, _

_and at the dark of night,_

_this city's made of lights..._" The lead singer sang softly as soft music followed.

I looked down as I danced with Vienna. I was too nervous to look at her face and was worried that if I got lost in her violet eyes I'd stand on her dainty feet.

"Please look up Moscow!" Vienna laughed, tilting my chin up. Well, as best as she could.

"I'm worried I'll step on your feet!" I blushed.

"Don't worry. You're always fine in dance class." Vienna smiled at me as she lead my hand to her waist. My face went even redder.

Soon I got lost, noting every feature of her face and glittery violet eyes. Suddenly the music changed and I looked up. You have to be kidding me? As I found the dance floor completely empty.

"Vienna x Moscow!" Minsk and Tokyo shouted as the others cheered.

"Minsk!" I hissed before looking at Vienna's traumatised face.

"Come on then da," Russia grinned before holding his hand out to China, "Let's join the youngsters!" Poor China didn't have a choice and was dragged next to me and Vienna against his own will.

"YEAH! Rock on crazy Russians and Chinese!" Liverpool beamed before grabbing Beijing and forcing her on to the dance floor.

"DIBS ON OTTAWA!" Paris squealed as she rushed to the poor Canadian. Soon we were all dancing slow and giggling when Liverpool was doing "Slow Viennese Waltz"

After Liverpool's slow motion of Moon Walk and Thriller was over, America rushed to the the stage like a mad man, taking his Iggy with him.

"Okay! Follow my lead!" America grinned. England looked like he could die at any minute. The song that the Yankee put on sounded very odd but we still followed him. It reminded me a bit of cheerleading when he started doing the letters with his arms.

"YMCA!" Papa sang, following the crazy dance next to me.

"Whoa!" I shouted, almost jumping. I didn't notice him right next to me.

"MY BACK!" Ukraine screamed next to me, after doing the "Y". Kiev and her rushed out the door to look for pain killers. That left Minsk and Belarus next to me.

"Marry me, marry me!" Belarus chanted, looking straight pass me. It was odd to think that my Auntie, who's daughter I'm close to, wants to marry my dad.

"AH!" Russia yelped before running out the door. We continued the crazy dance until the music stopped. I reunited with Vienna as fast as I could.

"Moscow! Hurry up! You too Tallinn!" Riga shouted, popping her head round the door like a meerkat.

"I have to go now," I whispered to the Austrian below me, "I'll get Russia to give me your number, with you permission, da?"

"Ja, Budapest will super-glue the Russian doll back together. I think it was only the Calico cat that got damaged." Vienna looked up at me, with a very big smile on her face.

"WIEN! DID YOU EAT ALL MY WURST!" Berlin screamed from the other side of the grand hall.

"No..." Vienna said innocently, twirling her finger around the end of her plait, "Bye!" She added before scooting off.

Now I'm back home, happy as can be. Tomorrow I'll ask Russia for her number, but now I need to sleep!

Night, dear diary! Perhaps I could let Russicat read this, da?

Moscow xx

**I'm ever so sorry! The next one will be better, I promise!**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	3. Da? Ja?

**This story, if you've not guessed, isn't going to be updated regularly and is for a bit of fun. It's been a long time I've wrote anything with an actual plot line. Thank you Myun for reviewing, your reviews are keeping me going and motivate me a lot. Thanks to Hokuto Uchiha for letting me borrow her beautiful Warsaw and Vilnius. Today's good old Budapest!**

Dear Journal,

I apologise for suffocating you under my pillow again. I wish I could lock you in your own personal little box like Vienna does with her journal but I don't have that kind of luxury. After last night, I'm lucky to still have a roof over my head.

"WAKE UP BUDAPEST!" My whole family shouted and banged on my ivory-painted door. That door has been through so much with me that I could kiss it.

"I'm awake!" I shouted angrily, opening my rebellious eyes. Slowly, I swung my legs out of my bed and hoistered myself up. I opened my beloved door to see Berlin with a scroll.

"We shall see the disgraced downstairs," Berlin said clearly before unravelling the scroll, "Budapest, Wien and Bern." With that, the blonde teen turned around and went down the stairs.

Quietly I made my way to the bathroom with my Hungarian military uniform tucked under my arm pit. Gingerly, I knocked to make sure if anyone was in there.

"Come on in!" A Swiss accent replied to me. Carefully I opened the door to see Bern washing his hands.

"Why are you disgraced?" I asked my fellow prisoner.

"I and Vienna woke up late. That's why!" Bern huffed. I raised my eyebrows at this. Vienna and Bern always wake up on time. Bern wakes up at dawn, even!

"Can we swap uniforms for the day?" Bern asked suddenly, breaking my deep train of thought.

"Why?" I yawned as I stretched my arms, my uniform falling to the floor as I did so.

"Both Switzerland and Liechtenstein wear this." Bern grimaced as he held up his green Swiss uniform up in the air.

"Yes but you're the one who looks the sexiest in it!" I winked at Bern. I and Bern flirt all the time, it doesn't mean anything! _Or does it ;) ? _BERN!

"You're right! Thanks Budapest!" Bern beamed at me before un-buttoning his pyjama shirt. I quite happily sat on the toilet as we both discussed last night's events.

"I could've been sick when I saw Liechtenstein and Switzerland dancing! Seriously, talk about incest!" the blonde boy made a gagging gesture. Bern had the same hair, face, EVERYTHING as his father. Except personality. He was like a friendlier version.

"What about Germany and Italy? You could tell they were impatient to climb into bed together!" I complained. I've seen enough YAOI to turn me straight forever.

"What about Vienna and Moscow, eh? What a pair!" the Swiss said in awe. Something inside of me died.

"I guess so..." I muttered as I flushed the toilet.

"It's okay, one day you'll find love one day! And so will me!" Bern said wistfully, now getting his trousers on.

I washed my hands (with soap, as well!) And looked up in the mirror to see something dreadful- my face!

My hair was sticking out all other the place but that was usual morning bed head for me. My face was its usual shade but something was standing out against it.

"Wow, that's ugly!" Bern laughed as he stood next to me.

"Brilliant, I'm going to get screamed at and get teased for this!" I poked my nose. Budapest is supposed to be one of the beautifulest cities in Europe and here I was, with a massive red spot standing out against my skin.

"I've never been in trouble with Vienna so I wouldn't know what her punishments were." Bern shrugged before buttoning his military shirt up. Now he mentioned it, I never had got in her way either. Normally Austria would find out and give us a whack or two and ground us but I've never been in trouble with Vienna herself.

"How do I hide it?" I turned round to ask Bern.

"I really don't know. Perhaps wear a bag over your head?" Bern thought out loud before disappearing to get something.

"Foundation?" A voice said behind me.

"Ack! Gosh, Ottawa, get out of that tub!" I shouted as the Canadian looked up at me sleepily.

"No! This bath tub is filthy!" Ottawa protested as he scrubbed at the off-white bath tub.

"Spot cleaner!" Bern smiled as he appeared out of nowhere and attacked my zit with a wipe.

"Boys! What's taking you so long?" My mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming!" We both shouted in unison.

"Dude, scat! We'll get Berlin to scrub it." I hissed at the Canadian. Ottawa was in a polar bear one-sie, which made it harder for me to take him seriously.

Quickly we both raced down the stairs. Half my buttons were undone on my jacket and my hair wasn't anyway near combed but I didn't care. I was in for trouble any way.

"Budapest, you have until 11o'clock free time and then you will visit Vienna in her usual place. Don't be a minute late." Berlin said, his voice so menacing that I could've dropped down dead. But I'm far too used to it by now.

"Bern, were you really tired?" Liechtenstein said sweetfully, checking Bern's forehead.

"Yes. I did a lot of dancing!" Bern smiled downwards to his Auntie. Liechtenstein's capital hasn't been personified so she likes to spoil Bern.

"That's okay then. But please don't over sleep in the future." Liechtenstein said before hugging her brave nephew. I couldn't believe it. As much as I love my brilliant mate, how can he get off scot free and I have to get punished?

"Budapest, can I talk to you privately?" Hungary asked softly before pulling me aside, into our (thanks to Germany) spotless kitchen, "is everything okay? I mean, I know you're a little rat sometimes but you're normally so good outside the house!" I couldn't look my mother in the eyes. Our jade eyes and our brunette hair.

"I'm fine mother." I insisted whilst trying to escape into the living room. She grabbed hold of my wrists.

"No, no, no! You normally don't throw other tables or smash other people's Valentine's gifts," Hungary said firmly before lowering her voice, "Are you jealous of Vienna and her new boy?"

"No way! That's absurd!" I exclaimed at her. Boy, the acting business lost a brilliant actor when I became a city.

"Alright but I'll find out why you've been acting weird!" Mother smiled at me, "If it's the last thing I do!"

I knew my mum was making up for cramming me into this house with a load of people who hate each other but she wasn't quite getting it. I'm a young adult, not a little kid that she could swing round and round.

Grudgingly, I entered the over-crowded living room and sat down on my green bean bag to watch the news.

"Hey, Budapest, what did you do last night?" A cocky voice behind me asked as a pale hand mucked up my brunette hair.

"I destroyed Wien's Russian doll she got from Moskau." I replied in monotone to my awesome Uncle Prussia.

"Wow! You're a right rebel!" Uncle Awesome smirked before pulling up a stool next to me,

"But you shouldn't have done that. Even if Wien provoked you, you shouldn't have destroyed what Moskau made."

"Vienna didn't provoke him. He just did it out of his own accord." That prissy aristocrat said as if I wasn't in the room. I hate him with a deep fiery passion. I don't see why my mum would aim so low as to get married to that pipsqueak!

"Did Moscow provoke you?" Prussia asked me coolly.

"No. Now what's with all these questions?" I snapped as my mother came through the door.

"Now, now, don't talk to Eastern Germany like that." Western Germany warned me.

"I will call him what I want. And he's Prussia, whether you like it or not!" I snapped back.

"You insolent imbiciles! Don't you dare talk to Germany like that?" Austria argued as if I was so below him.

"Now, Mr Austria don't talk to Budapest like that." Hungary said soothingly to the sissy aristocrat, stroking his back to calm him down. It made me feel sick to see my own mother butter that pathetic worm like that.

"Auntie Hungary, it seems that I've lost my pins." An innocent, childlike voice said. I saw a cute young woman stood at the door, her hands trying to desperately push back her dark fringe.

"Come here, I'll do it, silly!" Liechtenstein giggled affectionately, pinning Vienna's fringe back. Her fringe was like a long curtain that had split in the middle and been pulled back on either side to show a pale, delicate face.

"I'll be in the den in about two minutes. Don't keep me waiting." Vienna whispered to me, winking at me. Her voice wasn't so innocent and childish when she was chatting to me or Bern. Definitely not when she was speaking to Berlin!

Vienna walked out of the room and into the garden graciously, not looking at any one she passed.

"If I were you, I'd get started!" Munich laughed, poking my cheek. Our living room was so full, it was pure idiocy! Austria, Germany and Hungary were occupying the cream couch on the far side next to the door; then Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Bern on the middle grey couch; Berlin, Hamburg and Munich on the side black couch; me on my green bean bag ('cause I'm bad ass like that); Prussia on his stool and Vienna on some one's knee along with Czech and the other smaller countries. Don't get me started on the havoc we have when we have guests over!

Swiftly but silently, I tiptoed into our emerald garden and passed the pure Edelweiss, the cute buttercups, the knapweed, the exquisite orchids and colourful poppies. Vienna and Austria are obsessed with Edelweiss since it's their national flower. It's also the national flower of Switzerland. I prefer tulips myself as I'm Hungarian.

I cleared my throat before tapping on the door. Vienna's den was sky blue and had a door that was painted like the Austrian flag.

"Come in Buda!" Vienna's voice said happily. Carefully I opened the decorated door and stepped in. It was a mixture between an average teenager's room and Austria's dream room. The floor and tables were clean but the walls were covered with shelves.

"I'm here for my detention." I said grimly as I sat down on her pink couch.

"That's fine. We can just relax for a bit until the kettle's finished." Vienna said coolly, sitting down next to me.

"Okay... Hey, Vienna?" I asked her, "We've not seen much of each other, have we? Even though we live in the same house!"

"I know it is a bit weird isn't it?" Vienna laughed, "I've missed our debates!" It was my turn to laugh. We didn't debate; we just jumped out on each other.

"What are you saving up for?" I asked as my eyes found her piggy bank, which was delicately peeking behind her German doll.

"Something." She said quickly. It was pretty clear it was the end of that conversation.

"So, Mrs Braginski, what will we be doing today?" I asked her mockingly.

"First off, it's Miss Edelstein and secondly we're going to be gluing Moscow's doll back together!" Vienna scolded before seeing to her kettle. Eventually the great capital sat her tea on the table and pulled up a chair opposite me.

"Now, questions," Vienna's dark purple eyes glittered with intensity as she stared at me, "Why did you push over Germany's favourite table, wrecked Liechtenstein's favourite table cloth and smashed my Russian doll off Moscow?"

"Don't know." I shrugged dimly.

"Lie," Vienna paused to sip her cup of tea and written something in her purple notebook, "Let's try this again, shall we? Why push over the table?"

"It was an accident." I said quickly.

"Lie again. We'll do this all day if needs be. Why push over the table Budapest?" The young aristocrat's forehead was now against mine. Her eyes were even more intense behind her silver frames.

"I was angry." I said through gritted teeth.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Vienna smiled at me and sat back down, "Were you angry with me?"

"No." I answered.

"Germany?"

"No."

"Then what were you angry at?"

I thought about this. Why did I really knock the table? I knew I was angry but what at? I couldn't be at Moscow, I mean, I hardly know the young man. I wasn't angry at anything really but I was still angry. That doesn't even make sense to me, so how do I explain that to Vienna?

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I fiddled with my hands.

"Okay, let's get cracking with the glue then." I heard Vienna's voice say as I hid my jade eyes behind my light brown hair.

Eventually I found myself gluing Moscow's stupid doll. Luckily the whole thing wasn't damaged but the second to tiniest doll was murder to handle. It was so small and finicky; I don't even see how Moscow could've painted it in the first place.

"Hey, Vienna, do you believe in love?" I asked Vienna who was organizing her sheets of music.

"I'm not sure. We're all changing suddenly... I guess a city falling in love with another country's city could be quite odd... But one can't help how one feels, right?" her voice sounded full of worry. I wanted to look up but my attention was on the doll.

"Wow, Moscow must really love you to make this for you!" I laughed as I grabbed the glue and began puzzling about how many pieces there were. There had to be at least 19 pieces, easy!

"I'm not so sure you can say that he loves me but yes he must care for me a lot. Such a dear friend." Vienna replied as she began her sowing. I smirked as I recognised that tone of voice. Formal, Austrian, and diverting...

"Please! We all saw you two as you both snogged the face off each other!" I teased her as I made mocking smooching noises with the back of my hand.

"First off- It's called French kissing. Secondly, we weren't French kissing, we were politely kissing." Vienna argued. I couldn't help but giggle at the aristocrat.

"Was it nice? Did you like it? Are you going out?" I asked persistently as I found the base from the doll.

"Hmmmmmmmmm... Ouch!" Vienna screeched.

"It's only a tiny prick." I smiled as I got up from my gluing work and looked at her slender finger.

"I'm bleeding!" Vienna wept as if I just told her I had to cut off her finger.

"Come with me silly!" I said affectionately as I got a wipe and dabbed at the scarlet liquid.

"Thanks Buda. But this doesn't mean you're free to go!" Vienna winced as wrapped the wipe around her finger like a bandage.

"Awwww it's like gender-bent HungaryxAustria!" Munich cooed as he popped his blonde head around the door. Munich looked a lot like Germany, just like his two other brothers, but his sapphire eyes were much bigger and he smiled a lot. He also refused to comb his hair back so his hair flopped, framing his deep sapphire eyes.

"München!" Vienna scolded.

"Wien!" Munich shouted back before inviting himself in.

"Budapest!" I shouted myself.

"What did you do? Did that rebellious bad butt Budapest stab you viciously?" Munich sat down next on the other side of Vienna and stroked her bandage.

"Nope. I pricked myself with a needle." Vienna smiled to her cousin.

"Well I hope it gets better!" Munich said softly to his favourite cousin, "Don't go inside for a while. Italy's visiting and he's brought Rome and Vatican with him."

"I like your uniform!" Vienna said as she fingered his collar. Munich was wearing the traditional German uniform and looked very handsome in it too.

"Why thank you! And I like your house!" Munich said as he noted the detail of the shelves.

"Budapest! Back to work!" Vienna said as she remembered I was still holding her hand. Grudgingly, I went back to work on the Russian doll.

"So, do you love Moskau?" Munich questioned Vienna as they were both still sat down on her pink couch.

"Must you ask such questions?" Vienna began to blush.

"YES! C'mon it'll be our little secret!" Munich said enthusiastically. Munich likes to know these things.

I looked up to see Vienna whisper into Munich's ear. My ears strained to hear but nothing came.

"München! Wien! Are you guys in here?" A voice shouted as another German head popped around the door.

"My den isn't big enough to hold a party, Berlin!" Vienna snapped.

"I know it isn't but surely another person won't kill you." Berlin argued back. Berlin looked like a teenage HRE with a German uniform on.

"What's going on in the main house then?" I asked as I found the missing piece to make the base.

"Austria's playing the piano, Hungary is cooking, Germany and Prussia are hosting, and Hamburg has taken it upon himself to bring Germouser down for Italy to play with. Vatican and I had a row, Rome's chilling with Switzerland and Liechtenstein is showing everyone her new dress. Oh and Bern is practising handstands." Berlin updated me.

"Here we go. Let me guess- religion?" Vienna said dimly as she sipped her tea.

"You bet!" Berlin sighed as he sat down where I was sitting before.

"Berlin! München! Germany needs you!" Hamburg hissed as he popped his blonde head around the door. Hamburg is shorter than Berlin but taller than Munich. Hamburg likes to wear the German navy uniform, due to him being a major dock, but this still starts many navy jokes.

"Bye Wien! Bye Budapest!" Munich said as he hugged us both.

"C'mon you homo!" Munich teased his bruder as the three blondes exited Vienna's den.

"I'm so sure that they're incest!" Vienna said grumpily.

"HALF WAY THERE!" I said excitedly. Getting the base right was really hard but after that it really does become a doddle.

"Good Budapest! Now punishment time." Vienna said as she glided across the room to my side.

"But I'm doing my punishment now, right?" my voice wavered.

"Yes but then you lied to me." Vienna smiled evilly. Quickly she flicked a switch and the TV turned on.

"PLEASE! NOOOOO!" I shouted as the images of flesh-exposed men flickered on to the TV.

"Your mother burnt it all on to a disc for me. Japan also gave me another disc." Vienna grinned.

I tried to look down and concentrate on my work but the sound of moans filled the den.

"Austria will be thinking awful stuff about us if he comes anywhere near the den." I said to Vienna.

"He's actually on the disc Japan gave me." She shrugged. _Blackmail ideas!_ Get out of my room Bern!

"That's quite odd." I smirked. I told everyone he was a sleeper but no one believed me!

"That spot is disgusting. Sorry, I couldn't help it, but it's enormous!" Vienna said as she started on her sowing again.

"Thanks Vienna!" I growled as I tried to glue the cat's left eye to the right side of its face.

"Buda, the red nose city, had a very spotty nose," Vienna began to sing to the tune of Rudolph, "and if you ever saw it, you'd even say it blows!"

I groaned. Vienna's musical talent is brilliant but her singing is only average.

"All of the other cities used to laugh and call him names; they wouldn't let him play any yaoi games! Then one day after a ball, Vienna came to say, Buda with your nose so ugly, you make mine look pretty!" Vienna sang, "So the bullying carried on, And Buda got very depressed, and then he killed himself, AND THEN HE KILLED HIMSLEF!" Vienna's voice screeched the last line, like a cat dying of being over-handled by Bern.

...(line of sheer awesomeness coz Prussia woz ere!)...

Eventually I finish the Russian doll. After I reached the half-way point, the gluing got more difficult again. But eventually it looked almost as if it was never smashed, the only thing giving it away was the fact the black paint ran a bit and mixed with the brown.

"I'm very impressed with you. Now we can go back inside. I'm sure the Italians have left!" Vienna beamed at me. I felt so proud of my work and followed Vienna inside. We both got a surprise to see a long loss relative of ours...

"Königsberg!" Prussia beamed happily as he hugged his long-lost son. Except he no longer looked like Prussia's son...

"Look at your nose!" Bern exclaimed, poking it with his index finger.

"My awesome cousin, you remember me?" Vienna asked as she delicately looked up to Königsberg.

Sorry journal, I keep forgetting that I've never wrote about Königsberg to you. Königsberg or otherwise known as Kaliningrad used to be Prussia's capital but since Prussia no longer counts as a country, Königsberg is now Russia's property.

"Hi everyone." Königsberg said to us before sitting down on the floor.

"He's a bit shy." Riga said softly as she patted Königsberg's white hair.

"You still have my awesome hair! Shame about everything else though." Prussia said as he grabbed a small white strand.

"Hello, father." Königsberg said simply.

"Please, sit yourselves down!" Mother smiled at the guests.

"Thank you!" They all said in unison as they sat down on the floor.

"Königsberg, it's been a while!" I said as sat down next to him, giving Riga my bean bag.

"Please call me Kaliningrad." Königsberg said shyly, his cheeks burning pink.

"HE'S STILL HAS MY GORGEOUS EYES!" Prussia squealed _(a very manly, awesome squeal)_ happily.

"He has Russia's conk though." Munich grinned as he passed us to go to the bathroom.

"Hey now, let's be nice about his conk! Moscow has the exact same nose." Bern smirked, winking at Vienna.

"Now, now, don't tease Vienna and her Moscow." Austria warned us. I couldn't help but laugh my head off. Everyone in the west of Europe knew he wanted her to marry a German.

"He'd rather have him marry her than you." Königsberg whispered to me, leaving me in shock. Did that dude have psychic powers? Anything was possible in Russia!

I remained quiet to Königsberg after that. Seriously, that was just plain scary. Was it really true? Did Austria really like Moscow more than me? I hate him and he hates me but surely I wasn't scary like Moscow!

"My turn to cook." Germany sighed, getting up and heading off to the kitchen.

"My turn to play music." I sighed, getting up to get my hurdy-gurdy. I made my way through the army of teenagers on the floor and went passed the kitchen. It's funny, there are so many dudes here and yet our hallway is decorated with pink wallpaper. With purple tulips.

Gently I tip-toed up our jade staircase, made rude gestures at the framed pictures of German aristocrats, and made my way to my room.

"Buda, darling, other than the spot, you're beautiful!" I said to myself as I peeped at my reflection in the mirror. Okay, my spot completely ruined my flawless skin and I didn't have time this morning to brush my hair. But otherwise, I was still my gorgeous self. 9th beautifulest city in the world and still working at it!

I grabbed my hurdy gurdy case and rushed downstairs, almost losing my footing on my way down.

"Wow, did you hear that herd of elephants racing down the stairs?" Munich smirked the minute I entered the kitchen.

"München! Stop dilly-dallying and peel those potatoes!" Berlin barked. I hate Berlin with a strong passion. He's like Germany but Germany has a soft spot, unlike Berlin. Work, work, clean, clean, clean, bark, bark, bark, goodie two shoes!

"Can I please have my stick back?" I asked Hamburg.

"Sure." He sighed. Hungary stole it from me when I tried to whack (_spank_) Austria with it and gave it to Hamburg. I don't need it to play the hurdy-gurdy but putting it in my mouth helps me to stop singing. I love my hurdy-gurdy, how complex it is and yet the stupid name it has.

"My papers!" I commanded to Vienna.

"By the piano." Vienna said quickly before chatting to her father. It feels odd to know that the girl you're so close to is the daughter of the man you hate. No, despise. No, scrap all that, I positively despise him with a strong passion. Such a strong passion that it rivals the passion that Germany has to jump into Italy's bed. And that's a very strong passion indeed.

"Wandered the Mother of God consoling people's sorrows. Maybe this Wanderer will visit you too, bringing her consolation. Maybe this Wanderer will visit you too, bringing her consolation..." I sang happily as I played away. Kaliningrad looked so confused!

"They play the Hurdy-Gurdy in Russia, so don't pretend you've not seen one!" Bern laughed at Kaliningrad.

"Vienna, you may as well play your piano." I sniffed. I love playing my hurdy-gurdy but I can't play often. Germany says it give him a headache. I think he's just jealous.

"Come on then, we'll do a duet." Vienna said affectionately, twirling her fingers around a lost strand of my hair. My heart beat went insane!

_So did your face! _

Seriously, Bern shut it!

_You shouldn't have been in my room. Anyway, diary, the rest of the day was pretty boring._

You belong with Poland.

_And you with Mr Austria!_

(Ignoring Bern) I and Vienna played our duet. She was on her precious piano and me on my sexy hurdy-gurdy. We played symphony 5 (don't tell her but it suited the hurdy-gurdy more.)

"Well, we better be getting back home for tea." Riga sighed before helping another girl up. I think the other girl is Tallinn but I'm not too sure.

"Could you give this to Moscow please?" Vienna whispered to Kaliningrad, passing him an envelope.

"Da, Ja." Kaliningrad nodded.

"OOOOOH! A LOVE LETTER! LET ME SEE!" Hamburg shouted, trying to snatch it off the Prussian/Russian.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" My mother asked, being the perfect hostess, "I'm sure Russia won't mind as long as you ring him and tell him."

"We'd love to Hungary but Russia doesn't let us eat food at other people's houses unless he's there, just in case it's poison." Kaliningrad explained to us as he grabbed his fluffy coat.

"It was awesome seeing you again, son." Prussia grinned awesomely.

"It was awesome seeing you, father. Don't worry, I'll be back." Kaliningrad smiled politely, ducking Prussia's hug.

"See you soon then." Austria said as showed them the way out.

"Bye, Mr. Austria!" They all said merrily in unison.

"Bye, kids!" Hungary beamed happily. She tries too hard...

Later, when we were having dinner, something quite odd happened.

"Pass." Hamburg said simply. He didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Here." Germany said firmly, passing him the salt.

"It's odd," Bern laughed as we tucked into our mash potatoes, "I've seen more Russians in these two days than in my whole life!"

I glanced at Austria and read the look he gave Switzerland. It showed fear and worry on his pale (ugly) face, the type that put a knot in my tummy.

That look and sense of worry haunted me like Death stalks the grave yard. Even when I was brushing my brunette hair; getting my pyjamas on or saying good night to my hurdy gurdy, it was all I could think about.

And now as I write this to you, with that sexy Bern person looking over my shoulder.

_You know it babe!_

It's all I can think about.

_You worry too much._

BERN! All I can think about, the way his eyes shown such grief and horror...

_But my eyes are fine?_

SHUT UP! Anyway, his face shown that Vienna, Austria and even the rest of the House of Germany, were in danger from the House of Russia...

I've seen that face before...

From

Budapest (Victor)

_Hey, don't forget me!_

And Bern

_AHEM!_

And Uncle Prussia.

**Writers block, I'm suffering from it too much. I won't be updating this for while because: a) I need to do a lot of research for next chapter and b) my laptop charger has died. So there.**

**Byieeee my darlings!**

**ilurrrverussia!**


	4. The Capital Conference

**It's been a year since you all last saw me. Where does the time go? I'm not too sure! Anyway, I took my long break and have came back to you all! Yay! Thanks Myun and other for reviewing, you're all lovely. If you have any suggestion on what you'd like, you just say!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, whilst the OCs Warsaw and Vilnius belong to Hokuto Uchiha. I own the rest of them though so please contact me before stealing them. I do not wish to offend anybody in any way by the OCs or the story line.**

_**Vilnius' POV**_

18th Febuary,

Dear Diary,

Today was one of those days I won't forget in a hurry. Where worrying was my main task (as always) and surprises were just around the corner. And the long awaited Capital Conference!

I didn't want to wake up in the morning. I just wanted to stay in my own safe little world that is called My Room. All night I was kept up by yelps, bangs, shouts and constant worrying. I knew it couldn't have been Moscow and St Petersburg having another midnight fight because normally their fights have a far more frequency of bangs than yelps. This time it was more like: Shout, bang, yelp, shout, bang, yelp and so on so forth.

So perhaps Russia was punishing someone with his pipe? Normally that goes in the pattern of shout, bang, yelp! But who would he punish? Especially in the middle of the night?

Perhaps it was St Petersburg? It couldn't have been because Russia still loves his troublesome son dearly.

Perhaps it was Moscow? That was a silly thought, he'd never strike Moscow.

Perhaps it was Kaliningrad? No, he's such a lovely boy, he probably never gets into trouble.

Perhaps it was Minsk? No, it could never be one of his nieces. He loves his nieces dearly.

Perhaps Riga? She's very clumsy so it'd make sense. But this was a yelp, not a scream. It had to be a boy.

Oh my goodness...

It could've been my tėvas! Or Estonia! Or Latvia! My father, being tortured only two days after his birthday! Oh my goodness, what if I was next?

Anyway, I didn't want to leave my bed. I just wanted to stay there, nice and cosy and worried. But Russicat was begging for food. Russicat, just like the rest of its family, is very determined. The bundle of fluff jumped on to my bed and meowed constantly in my ear.

"Meow! Give me vodka!" The cat mewed loudly down my ear. That, dear diary, is how I know Russia is driving me crazy. Because both me and Russia swear that Russicat speaks.

"Not right now, kitty." I yawned tiredly as I tried to feeling the area on my table for my alarm clock.

"But you were supposed to feed me two hours ago!"

"No, my alarm clock would've woken me up by then!" I argued with the big-nosed cat further. That's when I realised I was gripping thin air; I couldn't feel my alarm clock.

Like a bolt of lightning, I sprung from my bed and checked the area around my bedside table. Perhaps I pushed it off when I was tossing and turning?

"Perhaps Mosceow (that's how he says Moscow) will feed me?" Russicat asked aloud whilst walking out of my room. _Oh my goodness... If I'm late... then what about Moscow?_

Hurriedly, without getting changed, I sprinted (more like leapt) pass my floor-drobe and into Moscow's neat and tidy room. The first thing I did was flick on the light and saw something that terrified me.

The bed...

Was...

Empty.

The bed was neatly made; the pillows were plumped up with Winnie the Pooh resting on them. Pyjamas were carefully folded up into perfect pile at the end of the bed. The curtains were opened and tied back cautiously with blue ribbons. The draws were almost completely shut, with the exception of one of Moscow's socks sticking out. A bottle of vodka sat on Moscow's bedside table along with a single camomile... and my alarm clock. _It isn't like what I thought it would be._

My first reaction was to panic. My second was to run around like a headless chicken. Doing the second option, I ran down the stairs and bumped into a soft, cuddly being.

Carefully I looked up and saw a smiling menace.

"Ah, Vilnius. Moscow left a while ago to go visit Sealand. He said that you'd see him there. I made you some packed lunches, take them with you. They're on the kitchen table. I made your favourite." Russia smiled at me 'sweetly' as he looked down with me with those... tense purple eyes.

"T-th-thanks-I mean, thank you s-sir." I stammered as I looked up to my master's father. In a way, he's the master of my master.

"You're welcome, Vilnius! I don't see much of you nowadays. Look how much you've grown!" Russia beamed at me as he squashed me into him. Sorry, I mean hug.

"Da, sir."

"Off you go then Vilnius!" Russia chortled as he let go of me. Quickly, I rushed back up the stairs and into my room.

"Why does he like me so much all of sudden? What happened to me being invisible?" I asked Russicat as I began scrambling around on the floor for my uniform. Berlin told us we had to come in uniform. Which was a shame for me, since I had managed to lose mine.

"You mean like me?" A voice said behind me. I jumped up in shock, nunchaku in hand (hey, it was there when I was trying to find my uniform!) and turned round to see a very...translucent teenage boy looking at me.

"Who? What? Where? Who?" I babbled as I swung my nunchaku in the air (thank you Beijing for getting me that).

"I'm Ottawa, the capital of Canada." Ottawa explained as he hid behind my wardrobe. Now he mentioned it, he looked a lot like Canada. He was practically Canada as a teenager (and in a polar bear suit) except Canada doesn't sneak into my room.

"Okay, well, be careful." I said awkwardly as I returned back to my expedition for The Lost Uniform. Eat your hat, Indiana! (That's also what happens if you talk to London too much!)

"Your room is a mess. No wonder you can't find your uniform." Ottawa tutted. Funny, considering he's the one who magically found himself in Russia's house.

"Not to be rude but why aren't you at the conference?" I asked politely as I travelled to another part of my floor.

"I'm waiting for Kaliningrad. He's getting permission off Russia."

I was shocked at this. Firstly, it was a capital conference, why was Kaliningrad going? Secondly, parents are not allowed to know about it, so what's Kaliningrad going to say to Russia? Thirdly, Kaliningrad is so timid; would he be alright going outside? He was having panic attacks just going round to see Prussia the other day, how was he going to cope at a conference?

"Your uniform was in your wardrobe." Ottawa said, cutting off my trail of thoughts, as he held up my parade uniform.

"Thanks! You've just saved me an hour!" I smiled as he thrown it over my head.

"You're welcome. I'm going to find Kaliningrad." Ottawa said as he walked awkwardly out of my room.

Anyway, I got changed into my uniform. It smelt quite musty and it did need a good shake to get the dust off but it still fitted me perfectly. It felt like freedom, like I was transported in time to when it was just me and my father. No Moscow, no Riga, no Tallinn, no Russia, no Belarus, no Ukraine. No nothing. Just me and my tevas.

I stood there for what felt like forever, in my time-traveling uniform, thinking about what could've been and what would've been.

_Uh-oh, _I thought, _I can feel a full-blown water fall coming!_

"Need a wee, need a wee!" I chanted as I hobbled my way to the bathroom. Eagerly, I stormed right into the room. And right into a nasty shock.

"VILNIUS! GET OUT!" Riga shouted at the top of her lungs. She didn't need to say it though; I had already ran out; up the stairs and into my father's bedroom. Well, the Baltic States' room.

"Father!" I shouted, hammering the door with my fists.

"Come in!" His voice replied happily. Despite of everything, my father loves his birthday. And because so many people want to give him presents, gifts are often turning up days after his birthday. People also gave me gifts too, like Beijing's nunchaku.

"Who gave you that?" I laughed as he held up a football.

"England did, but I think it was made in China." My father contemplated as he ran his eyes all over the object, determined to know where it was made. Gently, I laughed. I love my father dearly; I hope that one day it'll just be me and him in a house of our own.

"Well, I think I'll have to go now!" I groaned as I remembered about my need for the lavatory.

"Here, use ours." Lithuania smiled at me as he shown me to the toilet on his level. My dad has to squeeze into a small, dark, cold room with two other people when I get my own room. It doesn't seem right. And their toilet is actually in bad condition, let me just say that...

"See you, dad!" I beamed after I washed my hands and ran down two flights of stairs. I was late, late, late, late. I was ready to go out the door when Russia, Ottawa and Kaliningrad appeared from the kitchen door.

"You forgot your lunches!" Russia laughed as he held up two picnic baskets.

"Danke, отец." Kaliningrad bowed to Russia before retrieving the picnic baskets from Russia. His arms were up in mid-air when he realised his mistake. The atmosphere became tense. Russia still smiled. Ottawa looked confused. My mouth was open. It was only ten (tense) seconds later did he move again. He retrieved both baskets and walked out.

"T-thank you, Mr Russia, sir. We'll be back soon." I bowed twice in front of Russia before running out, my hand firmly on Ottawa's arm. Slamming the door behind us, all three of us sprinted off in the snow until we remembered the Russian weather.

"How a-are w-we g-going to get th-there?" I shivered, my teeth clattering. I should have pulled out my winter uniform but I've managed to misplace that as well.

"It vill take us forever to go through zhe airport und driving isn't an option, Petrograd has left by now!" Kaliningrad nibbled his lip in-between words, stomping his feet in the snow. One thing I do love about snow is that it makes a lovely noise when you step on it. Crunch, crunch, crunch! Moscow often chants that to himself when he's nervous to go to his ballet class. And now Kaliningrad was doing his own "snow dance" ritual, which made the snow crunch so much it heard like the ground was crunching a bag of crisps.

"B-by m-map, like the m-muppets!" Ottawa said as he pulled out a map. You can tell he's America's nephew!

"Muppets?"

"You've n-never heard of the Muppets? Ker-Kermit the Frog?" Watching Ottawa trying to explain it to Kaliningrad was slowly building up my insanity. Who cares when you're late for an exceedingly important meeting? I do! So I snatched the map out of Ottawa's bag and remembered something important: I didn't know how to put it into Muppet mode.

"I'd leave you both but I don't know how to work this," I sighed as I waved the map in the air.

"You use it the same way Lon-London uses Marauder's Map!" Ottawa laughed as if it was the easiest thing ever. Except I've never heard of a Marauder's Map!

"You pull out an umbrella and fly away?" It was worth a shot!

"N-No, silly! You flick it with London's wand!" (That would explain why his umbrella isn't called Marauder's Map...)

"That's not how zhey did it in Harry Potter!" Kaliningrad objected, as if it had any effect on our current situation.

"Harry Potter isn't real, no m-matter what Tokyo tells you!" Ottawa comforted Kaliningrad. I felt a lot better then, knowing I wasn't the only one Tokyo rambled off to.

"How are we-"

"Don't t-tell London but Beijing mass-produces his wands," Ottawa whispered to us as he cautiously slipped the wand from his bag and flicked the map twice. Ottawa seemed quite chatty today.

"What now?" Kaliningrad whispered excitedly, doing his little snow dance with his feet.

"We say the magic words. Ho-Hold on to the map!" We all grabbed the map like it was the Bible and then closed our eyes.

"Feuille d'érable!"

Now, traveling by map might be quick but it sure does hurt your back. It was like a few minutes had gone by and yet back felt like Russia had pounded it with a pipe.

"You made it!" Sealand beamed as he ran to us, kicking the sand with his sandals. _Woah! Sand? _

"Sorry we're late!" Ottawa laughed nervously. Kaliningrad just smiled and nodded. My mouth was wide open. Before me, on this sweet sandy beach and glistening grey sea (not very romantic but true) only sat a few of my fellow capitals. The Germanic Household had all brought towels with them and had kept to the Conference rules. They sat in the middle of the beach, their backs facing me, as they concentrated on a make-shift board. Behind them were Moscow, Minsk, Kiev and St Petersburg, and even more behind them was Warsaw.

"That's fine; we're still missing a few people yet." Sealand laughed heartily as he patted me on the back, obviously realising my astonishment.

"What happened to the conference being at your house?" I asked politely to Sealand. His house was a small boat trip away and yet we were going to have our "professional" conference on a beach.

"My house has been flooded. I left the taps running and now my whole country is wrecked!" He laughed. "And Bern had already started to set up Berlin's equipment on the beach!"

"T-Typical Germans, they always b-beat everyone to the beach." Ottawa laughed as he dragged Kaliningrad to sit with him. I couldn't help but notice the Germanic Household all stare at him, all except Budapest.

"VILNIUS!" A certain Polish girl squealed as she saw me. Silently, Moscow glared at me, his eyes ordering me to sit next to him. Gently I mouthed 'Sorry' to Warsaw and went to sit next to my master instead. I tried to ignore that sad puppy dog look that had sprung up on her face.

Instead I looked up at my master. He clearly chose to ignore Berlin's rules for the conference since he showed up in his leotard, a very small scarf and ballet slippers. I wish I had decided to wear a t-shirt or something; the weather was too warm for a uniform! He had also decided to put on some blue-purplish eye shadow in quite an odd fashion.

"M-Moscow? Are y-y-you o-okay?" That wasn't me talking, by the way. That was Vienna. Slowly I began to realise why her voice was breaking.

Once I forgot about his attire, I realised Moscow had only put make up on one of his eyes. That was to disguise the fact that he had a black eye on his left. His very small scarf (he had it when he was baby, he has no other scarves but that) was a desperate attempt to hide the bruises on his swan-like neck. Underneath his leotard you could barely make out other scratches and damages.

Moscow's voice low, serious and emotionless when he said: "I'm fine, thank you." Where his infamous child-like smile used to be was an emotionless frown. Drained from everything that made him seem like a child, he suddenly looked like an adult. Not a teenager, an adult. There was no happy glitter in his eyes or bounce in his voice, he reminded me more of St Petersburg than Russia. He was still his insane self, just not the part that I enjoyed.

"Are you sure, my swan?" Vienna whispered daringly as she crawled over to Moscow, "I'll kiss your bruises for you..." Moscow's cheeks coloured a bit and the sparkle in his eyes (okay, the good one) had returned.

"I fell down the stairs." His voice still remained monotonous.

"Okay but next time take care," Vienna wasn't fooled. I wasn't fooled. No one was fooled by Moscow's charade. He stinks at lying, as Kiev would often comment. One thing that did alarm me was that Vienna was beginning to crawl on to Moscow's lap.

"You don't really-"

Vienna mumbled her reply as she began to gently lift herself on to Moscow's lap. Once succeeding that, she began to kiss Moscow's marks.

Naturally, I looked away and checked out everyone else's responses. St Petersburg was ready to throw Vienna in the sea, Minsk and Kiev were wolf-whistling and nodding in approval, Kaliningrad was too busy playing noughts and crosses in the sand with Ottawa, Berlin was rolling his eyes and left to get his presentation ready and Sealand was babbling away some nonsense. Budapest, despite looking like he was going to use his hair to magically lift up Moscow and put him in the sea, laughed and began to tease by cuddling up to Bern.

"Oh Bern! You fell down the stairs! You poor goose!" Budapest cooed dramatically as he crawled on top of the Swiss city.

"Oh Budapest! Slobber all over me!" The teasing two then made loud smooching noise and head butted each other. I looked over at Vienna and Moscow again, Moscow looking quite star struck as Vienna started on his neck. My memory then reminded me why... But before I could save my master two arms snaked around my neck.

"Villy, if they can like totally have a snog and totally a cuddle, then why can't we?" A female's voice came from behind with an unforgettable Polish accent.

"W-Well..." And with that, I was thoroughly humiliated. Warsaw sat on my lap and began repeating herself over and over: "Please, Villy, please?" Everyone was staring at us! I thought I was going to be sunk into the sand and swallowed up. But suddenly I was saved.

"Ooo la la! We've only just arrived and zhey're already having a love hour!"

"Rock on crazy Jeru-Liet! Give him time to breathe, Warsy!"

I've not been very many capital-social events, but I knew who was who. You can guess if you know their parents. You can also guess from little cultural and historical things. I have never properly seen Spain before but I knew Madrid due to her flamenco dress. I'm telling you this, diary, because I'm going to tell you about the idiots who saved me.

Rome, Paris, Madrid, Stockholm and Athens waltzed over like they were a super-cool pop/rock band. Rome was wearing Roman armour_, _Paris turned up in a tricolour mini dress, Stockholm and Athens stuck to their uniforms. They all sat in a large group next to Warsaw, except Stockholm.

"I'll grab a piece of that action," Stockholm winked at Kiev as he waltzed over to her.

"Perhaps we should save poor Villy before he gets suffocated or save poor midget Mosky!" Tokyo smiled as she, Beijing and Liverpool walked over as well. The two girls sat on my other side, where they could talk to Moscow easily because I'm invisible.

"Nyet, I'm quite happy being smothered!" Moscow laughed. He back to his normal, childish self. His usual smile returned and his twinkling had reappeared.

"I think that's enough now." St Petersburg said blankly as he effortlessly lifted Warsaw off me and on to the baking sand. St Petersburg's frosty-blue eyes glared at her even as he put her down.

"Sh'me, I w's look'ng f'rw'rd t' m'k'ng l'ttle Kiev bl'sh!" (Normal English: Shame, I was looking forward to making little Kiev blush.) Stockholm fluttered as he hugged the Ukrainian. Her face went neon pink.

"Can we start now?" Berlin (almost called him Germany then! Whoops!) growled impatiently.

"No! We have to wait for London!" Bern spoke up as he looked at his list. Bern also looks like his father.

"What about D.C.?" Paris asked sweetly. Everyone but me, Warsaw and Ottawa bursted out laughing.

"Cock-a to the two of-a them-a! We have-a Liverpool!" Rome cheered. Liverpool jumped up and started dancing. Ridiculously, he wore a black curly afro wig and a black moustache with track suit on.

"What happened to uniform?" I heard a voice say. _Funny, it sounds like mine..._

"I couldn't find my Everton kit and my Liverpool kit was in the wash, and we all know what would happen if I turned up in my navy uniform!" Liverpool winked, wiggling his hips as he sat on my lap. It was mortifying! I don't even know him that much! I saw him from the Valentine Ball!

"Get off him, Liverpool! You might kill him with your fat arse!" Budapest jeered. So Liverpool climbed onto his lap instead.

"Us British boys like a bit of the old Double Dutch!" Liverpool batted his eyelashes at Budapest, imitating London's voice.

"I bet you do! I mean," Budapest grinned. "Who wouldn't want me?"

"Errrr, moi!" Paris called out, whipping her wavy blonde hair.

"You want him too? Gosh! I was on him first, la!"

"Get in line!" Budapest laughed. I couldn't believe this was the same Budapest who lost his temper with Moscow. He seemed so carefree and cheeky. I thought he'd be able to stand almost anything, not go round knocking over tables.

"Roll up, roll up! Beautiful Budapest only for a euro!" Vienna shouted.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Berlin roared, probably playing along. Not too sure, he still sounded angry.

"Order in the court!" Liverpool shouted, banging his fist on Budapest's knee, causing the Hungarian to howl.

"Shut it or-a I'll get Vaticano on you!" Rome mockingly threatened the curly-haired British boy. Liverpool fakely shivered and trembled.

"He might-a hit you on-a the head with-a his Bible!"

"You know, 'cause he's a Bible Basher? Ahahah!"

"B'ys! C'lm d'wn! Y''ll g've K'ev a he'd'che!" (Boys! Calm down! You'll give Kiev a headache!)

"And who was cracking jokes about Ikea on his way here?" Paris raised her neatly plucked eyebrows as she thrown that comment at Stockholm. Suddenly everyone started talking amongst themselves. It seemed that since Liverpool's and Rome's lot came, our group of capitals were noisier. That noisy-ness affected me. I began to wince when the noise level rose.

"Vienna? I need a quick chat with you." Budapest whispered, struggling to turn his head thanks to Liverpool. At least I think that's what he whispered, I couldn't hear him. So Vienna, blushing, whispered a quick apology to Moscow before crawling back to Budapest.

"Hey, where's Riga and Tallinn?" Kaliningrad's voice drifted to no one in particular, hardly heard over the mass of conversation. And then... suddenly... everyone stopped.

"Tallinn was still asleep when I left home..." St Petersburg's ponytail slapped Moscow's head as he turned round to face the Prussian.

"Petrograd, why are you here in zhe first place?" Paris spoke up from behind him.

"I'm the capital of Russia so-"

"Not zis again!" The Frenchwomen butted in, her own blue eyes glaring back at his.

"Petey, you've been replaced-o. Build-o a bridge and-o ballet across it!" (I figured out that Rome says "a" on the end whilst Madird puts "o".)

"I do ballet, not him." Moscow defended himself.

"Exactly! The capital-o of Russia is the ballerino!" Madrid argued further. Paris wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Rome, stop killing Athens' cats!" Sorry, I tuned into a different conversation at that point. Bern had also turned round but was shouting at a wavy-haired Italian.

"BUT-A THEY'RE ARE SO CUTE-A!" His odd colour of red/brown hair was being covered by a feline. Felines covered him. The Greek girl next to him giggled. Athens' own lap was full of leads. I guessed she walked her cats over to the conference. Moscow, Tokyo and Beijing stared at her in awe.

"K'ev, 's m' 'ccent 'nnoying y'?" (Kiev is my accent annoying you?)

"No Stockholm, your accent is okay!" Kiev blushed, looking away from the blond Swede.

"Our (pronounced "R") Munich! That's who we need! I love him!" Liverpool poked Budapest. Listening to all these conversations was giving me a headache. Why did they all need to start talking at once? I strained my head once more to look behind me. Kaliningrad was quite happy whispering to Ottawa.

"He'd bring us alcohol! You know our Munich!" Budapest giggled again. I observed that pony-tails were popular. I know, I know, I should've talked to Warsaw or Minsk instead of looking at boys' hair, but it was distracting! St Petersburg's long, thick, straight pale hair was tied back into a ponytail. Budapest's hair is longer and thicker than his, with lots of bouncy curls, and that also was tied into a ponytail. Bern's hair was tied back into a ponytail also, his blond hair was a lot shorter and seemed to spike at the end. I tried to tie back my own hair, but I gave up bothering.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP!" That stopped my observation on the "interesting" styles of boys hair. I could've sworn I heard Germany shout that, but when I looked it was Berlin (close enough).

"Berlin?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"We're going to wait for London and Washington DC. Talk QUIETLY amongst yourselves whilst I see what's going on!" Berlin ordered us.

"But London-o and Washington-o..."

"We're going to wait for them!" Berlin snapped, hastily grabbing his phone.

"So... leotard?" I whispered to Moscow, remembering Berlin's orders for silence.

"My army uniforms and other clothes were in the wash. It was either this, my dress collection or... you know..." Moscow whispered back, and then put his hands on his neck for the last part. Moscow has been trying to prove Washington DC that he's not a communist. I know, ridiculous. Washington DC just doesn't let it go for some odd reason, but he seems nice to me. That's how I feel to most of the people my master hates.

We all fell silent. No one disobeys Berlin in one of these situations for the fear of being killed with a moustache and a grape. But it gave me time to smile and pause. You see, we capitals have known each other for a life time but due to long distances we can all be strangers to each other. But now we have technology like phones so we can all keep in contact. Perhaps this is the start of a chance to make some new friends? The peace that never blossomed between our parents, could blossom between us?

"Actually, I need your attention!" Sealand shouted, shattering the silence, from beside Berlin's portable board. Berlin was behind the board, talking into his phone.

"Yes?" We all shouted in unison. All except Beijing, who forgot what country she was in and shouted "JA!" instead.

"I have a list of people who couldn't make it!" Sealand grinned with enthusiasm. He was enthusiastic for having a job. Not because no one could make it.

"Oh?"

"Riga and Tallinn are making their way here, Vatican couldn't lie to the Italians (a little grunt was heard from Berlin), Ankara's busy, The Nordics minus Stockholm couldn't make it, Canberra is having a fight with Sydney and Melbourne, Brussels wasn't invited (Liverpool made a harsh comment), Belfast was too busy-" Sealand's voice was high-pitched and fast, obviously excited that he had a job to do.

"Washington DC didn't set up his alarm clock." Berlin growled. There was a roll of eyes from around the conference. I was beginning to think that, despite London and Washington DC being important, they weren't very popular.

A few minutes passed and we didn't know what to do or to say. We all sat in an awkward silence. Every now and then I glanced at Moscow but he was happy daydreaming. This gave me a nice time to contemplate. We really did take after our parents. Okay, so that rule didn't work when Liverpool was wearing a curly wig and fake moustache, and it didn't work on Kaliningrad, but it worked on others. Stockholm for example, he's teenage Sweden with a smile and a way with the girls. Budapest's basically Hungary in male form. We all just looked like our parents in teenage form. And some genderbent. Paris may have streaks of blue in her hair today, but she still had the same blue eyes and naughty look on her face. And I look like my dad, except my hair is never brushed.

There were a few disturbances in my train of thought. The first was Budapest.

"Hey, can you see pass Scousey-Wousey's fat head? Or mine for that matter?" the Hungarian grinned at his joke. Despite that, he looked at me with a soft gaze.

"I'm fine, I can see." I said gently back at him, touched that he seemed to like me.

"That's good." He smiled and nodded. He turned back to Liverpool.

I smiled and tried to relax but I couldn't. Subconsciously I began to worry of if I remembered to use my de-odorant. And to worry about this morning's events.

"Hey, whilst-a London and DC aren't here, can I make a little announcement?" Rome asked Berlin. Rome looks like Northern Italy (that's the nice one with the pasta) but yet he looked like someone else... Someone I couldn't quite remember...

"Is it serious?"

"Si, Berlin, it's very serious." The smug face of Rome's wiped off in a second, his face looking very morbid.

"Ja, go ahead."

Rome gratefully nodded his head and walked up to the presentation board. Sealand sat down, obviously intrigued. Berlin kept his head down, furiously texting on his phone.

"Now, I need your help, all of you. I don't care what nationality, what race, what sex (a giggle came from someone French), what religion, I just need your help." Rome pleaded with us, his amber eyes glowing with worry at us.

"What is it Rome?" Vienna said in front of me. People around me and Moscow began to look worried. I heard a few gasps from behind me. Slowly I began to realise that Rome wasn't normally a very serious person.

"It's Vatican." Gasps were heard from everyone, except anyone more Eastern than Warsaw. Suddenly people were asking questions. Berlin now practically had his head in his mobile.

"He's been crying at night. Also I overheard him in prayer and apparently he's committing a dreadful sin. He's got bruises all over his body and he's been screaming." Rome said carefully, his voice willing to break at any second.

Everyone just stared at each other. I glanced at Moscow to see if he knew what was going on. His violet eyes told me that he knew nothing. I glanced over at Minsk, whom just shrugged. Looks like us Easterners were clueless.

"Poor-o Vaticano."

"I knew he'd lose ze plot someday."

"Awwww bless his little socks!" Budapest cooed, trying to shove Liverpool off his lap.

"Budapest, what's going on?" I asked hopelessly. I was swimming out of my depth. It seems the Westerners were keeping in touch very well. My father told me that anyone East of Vienna counted as Eastern. So Budapest is on our side, right? So he should be able to explain it to us.

"Vatican's having a funny turn."

"Who's Vatican?" I asked further. Rome was currently crying near the board. A tidal wave of cities rushed forward to comfort him.

"You've never heard of Vatican?" Budapest blinked, startled. It looked like Budapest wasn't quite enough East.

"You're lucky." Berlin turned towards me as he patted Rome on the head like he was a puppy.

The name Vatican did sound familiar, Warsaw probably mentioned it, but other than that I had no recollection of this person.

"Si, he is, but aren't we all?" I turned my head to the direction of the voice. I didn't need to turn my head very far. The Voice was right next to me.

A boy of sixteen, yet with innocence of a baby, smiled back warmly at me. His eyes were the exact replica of Bambi's (I watched that with Warsaw last year. She cried and Moscow still doesn't know the truth about the film), thick eyelashes framing big brown eyes. His hair was ink black, like Tokyo's, and just like Tokyo's it was very shiny. His skin was tanned and he had a thin yet big nose. If we were all stuck in a silly anime; rainbows, glitter, flowers and sparkles would emit from him. He was dressed simply in a white robe and an elaborate gold cross with a man dying on it.

"You're doing an excellent impression of Ottawa, Vaticano!" Rome rushed to the new boy and began frantically kissing him. So the new boy must be Vatican, I thought to myself. He didn't seem very bad at all. But how on Earth did he get in between me and Tokyo? And so he's the boy crying at night? How much of the conversation did he hear?

"Now, Rome, be careful. Vatican doesn't like boys kissing remember?" Berlin said dryly.

"Don't be silly," Vatican giggled childishly. "I don't mind! As long as they're not sinning, I don't mind!" Budapest nodded his approval. I looked at Berlin. Then back at Vatican. Then back at Berlin. What was his problem?

"What about Italy?" Rome purred at (I'm guessing) his sibling.

"I told them I was going to a conference. And that's the truth. They just let me go." Vatican looked up innocently at his brother. Moscow acts like an eight year old but Vatican acted even younger.

Once again we all settled back down. Vatican was brought back to the third row (the one behind us) and sat contently on his brother's lap. Budapest successfully kicked Liverpool off... and was then sat on by Bern. Liverpool went to sit on Berlin but received a nice kick. In the end he sat on Stockholm's lap, who sat silently watching everyone.

"Are you okay?" I asked my crew (Minsk, Moscow, Kaliningrad, and Warsaw). They all replied that they were fine. Warsaw was sending text messages to Riga to tell her the detalias of the new location for our meeting. Kaliningrad was playing Guess the Country's Offspring with Ottawa. Minsk was trying out where about on my leg was my turn on spot (nowhere, thankfully!) and Moscow was looking dreamily in Vienna's direction. Every now and then he flew a paper aeroplane to Tokyo or Beijing or Athens. Or he took a sneaky peek at what Kiev and Minsk was doing.

"At last." Berlin sighed. Every time I see him, he's turning more and more into Germany!

The sun shyed away from the where the four people were coming from. Riga and Tallinn ran to us, panic reflecting in their eyes. London and Washington DC walked casually behind them, careless that they were hours late.

"It's alright everyone, I'm here now." Washington DC grinned unaware of the hatred in the people around me. Even Moscow was glaring at him.

"Someone hurry up and make New York ze capital." a certain Frenchie growled in the 3rd row.

Washington DC's blue eyes gave up any flicker of excitement. The boy gave up and sat at the front, in front of the original 1st row. Bern kicked Washington DC's back.

London wasn't like his companion. DC had come in a grey business suit; London came in a tweed business suit. DC had America's blue eyes and hair minus America's curl. London looked like his own father, with the exception of round glasses and blue eyes. The Brit's eyes were trying to shoot laser beams at the other Brit.

"What in the name of James Bond are you doing here?" Think of the most posh, funniest, British accent ever. _**(Note: No one in the whole of England speaks like this) **_ That dear Diary is how London spoke. Liverpool, however, talked like the adolescent version of John Lemon. Or was his name John Lennon?

"I'm the capital of the North West and Merseyside. I am entitled be here."

"The North West isn't a country."

"Not yet!" Liverpool grinned "But just you wait! Father will declare our _independence_ one day!"

"Shut up you imbecilic." I and Minsk glanced at each other. We were both trying to stop ourselves from giggling. London sat in front of the first row like DC too but sat in front of Berlin. This earned him a kick.

"Two World Wars and One World Cup… England… ENGLAND!" London sang in retaliation. Berlin, being far too cool for words, did just this: he put up three fingers and kicked London again. (He was referring to the World Cups, not the World Wars).

This started an argument. One thing you don't do at a social event with us (I've only been a few but even I know this rule!) is you don't mention any of the World Wars. We're all still a bit sensitive about the topic. Vienna then joked to Moscow about how it was petty arguments with Berlin and London that started the World War. Paris then broke in and told Vienna that her father started it. Budapest joined in and told Paris she knew fudge all because her father didn't last five seconds. And so on so forth.

"This is supposed to be professional! Would our fathers argue like this?!" Bern shouted, suddenly at the front of the assembly.

"AHEM!" Budapest coughed. I recognised later that he coughed because his country is a female.

"Si! They would!" Rome testified. Vatican and Madrid made their way to join Bern.

"Calm down now, my children, for our pasts are to be forgiven if we forgive." Vatican smiled like an angel. Sadly I was too busy giggling to realise that everyone else had calmed down. Children? Who was he joking? He was only just about taller than Sealand and Riga!

But, miraculously, everyone really did calm down. Rome had stopped sniggering and turned straight to Vatican's attention, likewise with Paris. Even Warsaw had ceased into silence.

"Now," Vatican continued onwards, "Who needs to make an announcement or point in the conference? Please put up your hand." Vatican raised his own hand in case anyone didn't know what he was saying. Berlin, Vienna and Washington DC raised their hands and looked at each other.

"Muy bien!" Madrid clapped her hands together. "Is there anyone wants needs to go primero?" The American raised his hand.

"Okay, do you want to go second, Berlin?" The tanned Italian tilted his head as he asked the stressed-out German. Vatican said it gently and nicely but still earned a grunt from Berlin.

"Ja."

"Vienna, are you alright being last?"

Vienna nodded. With that, the three went back to their original seats to let the American capital have his turn at the spotlight.

Needless to say, it didn't go well. The minute as the American capital stood up, people all around me were glaring up at him. His blue eyes seem to dim and his excitement withered. He cleared his throat awkwardly and begun his announcement.

"Well, I think we should all find a way to help reduce our carbon footprint." With that first, opening line, us capital groaned. All except Bern and Ottawa, who seemed enthusiastic.

"LONG LIVE THE POLAR BEARS!"

"LONG LIVE THE ALPS!"

"Anyway, I know my dad wasn't the most helpful last time the question was asked at the World Meetings." The American now looked quite humble and modest and embarrassed. He opened his mouth to start his next sentence until he got cut off again.

"You're dad suggested-a we got a superhero to protect-a the Earth!" Rome's voice arose from the back. The suddenly the two back rows were all objecting.

"Besides, you're boss bought other countries' quotas on the carbon footprint cap. Just so America could continue its lifestyle. Face it, DC, you're father's a good-for-nothing." Paris then spoke up. I gasped. Gently Moscow rested his hand on my knee whilst Tokyo gave me a soft look. Washington DC's face went from sad to frustrated.

"Your father's got more STD's than I can count!" The dirty-blond argued back. Until, of course, his argument back-fired.

"My father has three, actually." Paris smirked. It took me awhile to figure out why she looked like the cat that got the milk. Although her father had quite a horrifying amount of STD's, it meant that Washington DC couldn't count more than three making him look like an idiot in front of the whole conference of capitals. The tall boy bit his whole lower lip. It was visible from his face he was trying not to cry. He then turned and walked away. Just like that. From the "new" first row, London walked up to the presentation board.

"I'm sorry." London bowed to us like a gentleman, even taking off his hat. He then heaved a heavy sigh and looked at the American's silhouette in the distance. His graceful blue eyes searched the audience, as if he was searching for something on our faces. And then smiled sadly at us and then calmly walked off after him. Moscow's hand on my leg tightened. Everyone then began to talk amongst themselves. Mostly people were talking to Paris, congratulating her on her victory over the American. I heard someone say "two birds with one stone". I don't think the cockney and his friend across the Atlantic are very popular. The tall, blonde German in front stood up and made his way to the board.

"Okay, okay, settle down everyone."

Silence. Blissful silence.

"Alright, on the top of the list." Berlin's pale eyes scanned his clip board. They willingly flicked through word after word. "Summer jobs. Who's doing vhat?"

I stared at Moscow. I didn't realise we could get jobs. Moscow looked back at me, with the same confused look on his face. I turned to my other side to Tokyo, who was laughing at me with Beijing. I turned to look at Warsaw. Even she knew what he meant!

"I'll be in Ikea." A Swedish voice spoke up from the back row. "And in my spare time I might be a sleeper or an ABBA tribute band, I don't know which yet." The whole of the third row and first row burst out in giggles. Kiev went an odd shade of red. It didn't really go with her blue eyes or navy pinafore.

"It's my turn to be guarding Vatican as part of the Swiss Guard." A soft, warm smile appeared on Bern's face. Budapest grinned next to him and gently patted his back. Diary, I've decided I secretly do like Budapest and Bern. They both seem so light-hearted and silly, completely in contrast to Budapest's behaviour in the Ball.

"I, Rome, New York, Madrid and London are running ze Petite Eiffel Tower shop with L.A." Paris said from the back. Everyone, included me, stared at her. Paris sighed an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "London isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Perhaps this social group of capitals was more complicated than I thought?

"I'm doing music lessons for anyone who vants to come." Vienna spoke up. I stole a glance at my master. He looked completely enthralled at the Austrian girl in front. His eyes seemed to glitter more than ever. For a moment I wondered why he was so obsessive over her. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, in my opinion anyway. She looked fragile, like she would be swept away in the wind, despite not being skinny. She and Moscow came from two different worlds. She lived with her Mr Austria, in a rich aristocratic family with their sanity intact, unlike the Russian Household. She was educated and proper; my master was just a child.

"Pffft." Berlin scoffed. "Who vould vant to learn something as pointless as a musical instrument?" I stared at Moscow. He looked like he was going to kill him. He opened his mouth to throw a nasty insult at the German when we both look at Vienna. The aristocrat was smiling, evilly and mischievously.

"Really, Berlin?" Her voice almost purred, "I remember vhen you played the violin so beautifully." Moscow relaxed his muscles, looking comfortable in the sand. He turned to me and smiled at me a re-assuring smile. I smiled back. I truly do love being Moscow's servant sometimes. The days when he just sits back and relaxes or when he's as happy as a child. I do love those days. As I looked at Vienna, I realised why Moscow wanted her so. She might've not looked like much to me, but she did look like a porcelain doll. With her thick hair in two plaits and traditional Austrian dress and girdle, she probably looked like a life-size doll to Moscow. And Moscow does like dolls.

"I remember vhen you loved me." Quickly my eyes sped from Vienna to Berlin. It was his voice that spoke, alright. His eyes first stared back at Vienna intensely and then they widened. He must've realised what he had just said. His hand slapped over his mouth as he continued to stare at her.

The rest of the capitals looked as gob-smacked as me. So gobsmacked that Tokyo's mouth spewed out her sake all over the back of Budapest's and Bern's hair. Moscow burst out laughing as Tokyo's cheeks went bright red. Funny enough, so did Budapest's face. He jumped on to his feet and whipped round.

"You think it's funny, Moscow?" Budapest tilted his head, aggressively. Bern stood up at this point at tried to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, much to no avail. Moscow gave him the look he gives me when I catch him eating the last chocolate bunny in the house: surprised, off-guard and scared. Then he gave him the look he gave me when I told him that boys weren't allowed to wear skirts: contorted, angry, delusional. "What's wrong Moscow? Strong enough to spit alcohol over me but not strong enough to get up and face me?" I stared at Budapest whilst I got up on to my own two feet. They were dead from sitting down for so long. My legs were also heavy like lead. But I got up. And so did Moscow. I wondered what happened to relaxed; chilled-back person the Hungarian boy was just a few minutes ago. Bern watched me cautiously, gripping his friend's waist with his arms. He whispered things to Budapest's ear. The Hungarian's emerald eyes were fixed on my master. My master stood there, his back-straight and his chest out, with his signature smile on his face, just like Russia had told him. This infuriated Budapest even more. Vienna had stood up at this point with Berlin. They both supported him by holding his arms into place. I rested my arm onto Moscow's shoulder. Tokyo stood up, trying to shout her apologies over the dialogue of the capitals. Moscow nodded at Tokyo. Then it unfurled. Budapest stood on Bern's foot and lunged at Moscow. My master dodged it, landing Budapest body onto my own. My sight was covered up as the brunette's body sent me backwards. A pair of arms supported me back up before I could touch the floor. I looked up and saw a pair of pale blue eyes look down at me. Berlin stood me back up in time for me to see my master successfully dodge two other blows from the Hungarian before landing a kick of his own right into Budapest's stomach. Bern gasped and ran forwards to catch him as he doubled-over. Vienna had already started shouting him at this point, but slapped him across the face once he dared to look at her again. I looked up at Moscow and he looked back down at me. I looked straight into his eyes and realised that he had already been in an act of violence today.

"Come on, Moscow," I whispered, my head looming near his chest. "Let's go home." And so, doing as London and Washington DC had done before us, Moscow took hold of my hand into his own big ones and we left. Budapest shouted abuse after him but Moscow kept his head high. Everyone began to shout after us. Some were even trying to run up to us. Berlin had guarded our backs. The only person who got through him was Kaliningrad, who only ran up to us to give us our lunch.

We walked across the sand and out of the beech. We got to the nearest teleport centre (London is full of telephone boxes) and got transported back home. I and Moscow didn't say a word once, but not once did we let go of each other's hand.

"I'm sorry, Villy." Moscow whispered to me when we approached the front door of the Russian Household. I made my head gaze up at him and I smiled. He smiled back warmly. We didn't need more words.

Belarus let us in once Moscow realised that he left his keys inside. Belarus had mistaken Moscow for his father and refused to let go when cuddling him. It was only when she realised that I was there did she realise her mistake. Once we went in, we both ran up the stairs to individual bedrooms. The minute I was able to struggle my uniform off and put on a top at random and trousers from my floor-drobe, I entered Moscow's bedroom, just grabbing my phone with me. His bedroom was still perfectly neat from the morning with the exception of the bed sheets. The bed sheets now had a weeping teenage boy curled in them.

"Your dad made your favourite." I said in disgust. Russia never seems to accept my hate for cabbage soup. He always thinks it's my favourite. It isn't. It's Moscow favourite.

"Villy, close the curtains and shut the door." I nodded and followed his instructions to the letter. I knew well to never upset Moscow when he was in a vulnerable state like this.

"Vilnius, come lie down with me." So I did. I curled up into his thick, woolly quilt, resting the basket and the phone at the end of the bed. Moscow's arms slipped around my body and held me close to his chest. I think you can guess how scared I was as my master's head buried into my messy hair as he began to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to comfort him as best as my skills could. I hushed him gently and moved my head every now and then so I could wipe down his face (just in case I got snot in my hair). When that didn't work, I made sure his Winnie the Pooh teddy was there to keep him company.

"M-Moscow, I know this isn't the time or place..." I bit my lip. Curiosity was going to kill me, so I decided to take the chance of getting my head bashed in.

"Da?"

"What happened to my alarm clock?" I asked, pointing the Mickey Mouse clock he had stolen from me.

"It had Mickey Mouse on it and I wanted to be early for the conference." Moscow said innocently, like it was a good enough reason. I decided not to scold him and just carried on hugging him regardless. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. How about I go downstairs and get some bowls, you get your pyjamas on and we have a Boys' Night?"

"Da!" Moscow giggled like a little child. I nodded and I exited his room. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was weird not having any of the other kids around to bump into, just me, Moscow and the adults. How odd. The place seemed eerily empty without an adolescent making a fuss.

"Riga and Tallinn left a while ago, but they're arriving late due to traffic." My father didn't look up from his carrots. I smiled at how silly it was that he'd rather talk about them than say hello. Besides, they were only two hours late.

"Hello to you too," I stepped further into the kitchen. "I and Moscow are having our soup for dinner upstairs." I gained no answer until I was right beside him.

"Russia's been going mad," he whispered to me, still peeling the carrots, "He's been searching like a madman for Moscow. Do you know what's happened?"

I shook my head. He shrugged his shoulders. The pounding of boots in the hallway meant Russia was looking more. I grabbed the bowls as quickly as I could to escape his wrath, only to land in straight into it.

"Vilnius! Pryviet!"

"P-Privyet sir." I daren't look up. Skilfully I turned round and marched off to get some plasters, just to avoid him.

"Have you seen Moscow?"

"Da, sir, he just came in, with me." I told the looming shadow behind me. I truly wished I was invisible again, away from his intense eyes. He made my master look soft and tender in comparison.

"May I speak with him?"

"We're having a Boys' Night." I said that quickly so it sounded more like: "weravinaboinyte". I turned round to see his reaction, quivering as I did so. His face seemed relaxed and he giggled.

"Tell him I want to see him tomorrow then!" He said joyfully, bouncing off afterwards. My father turned to me and gave me a quick smile. I did likewise and waved a quick goodbye before setting off for Moscow's room. Once I got there I walked straight in to finding him undressing.

"It's nothing you've not seen before." That was his reaction to my gasping and squealing. Eventually I sat on his bed and got out the bowls and the plasters. My eyes scanned his body as he took off leotard completely. I was right. He had bruises and gashes everywhere. They were ugly shades of purple and red, contrasting with his pale skin. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled the saddest smile. I smiled gently back at him, laying out his night shirt just the way he likes it laid out.

"Your nightshirt is the best to use. It won't irritate your bruises like your Winnie the Pooh pyjamas but it'll hurt you less than sleeping in your shorts."

"Thank you." He pecked my cheek with his lips and grabbed his Winnie the Pooh. I pulled the nightshirt over his head, just the way he liked it. He settled into his quilt whilst I got changed in my room. When I came back I noticed he had managed to pour the soup into the bowls without drowning his pillow for once. I settled down next to him and then his arms pulled me closer to him. We both lay down for a little while, eating our soup. Okay, he was eating his soup whilst I secretly poured mine into his bowl. Then he jabbed me lovingly in the ribs.

"Winnie the Pooh!"

Not understanding, I picked up his teddy bear and made him wave his little yellow paw at him. My master shook his head, making his hair flop all over. He pointed to that metal box-thing that I'm still not sure how to work. I fumbled around with the little rectangle that accompanied it, helpless. Coming to my rescue, he acquired the gadget and did the task himself.

"S-Sorry M-Moscow, I still d-don't know how to-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry." Moscow pressed the correct button to make the box come to life. He dialled more buttons and I found that his yellow bear was soon on the machine, talking and walking in English.

"How do we watch it if it's in English?"

"With Russian subtitles!" He giggled as if it was the easiest thing ever. He tapped a few more things on the small machine to make Russian words pop up near the bottom of the bigger machine. I sat back and watched his cuddly toy talk on the screen. He was talking to some weird pig and then to a depressed donkey. I couldn't help but wonder what disturbed video he was watching.

"How is your bear on the tele-thingy?" I grabbed his bear and gestured to the big box. Moscow giggled childishly once more. Perhaps me being stupid amused him.

"That's Winnie the Pooh. He's from England," He smiled softly and gestured to the metal box before pointing to his teddy bear, "That's Winnie the Pooh. He's from China. See?" He tilted his precious toy upside-down and shown me his tag: _Made in China. _As if it all made sense to me, I nodded. That's how I and Moscow ended up cuddling underneath the covers for warmth whilst watching some deranged cartoon. The cartoon style was very cutesy but what was it with that tiger jumping on people? I was too nervous to ask him to put in Lithuania subtitles too, mainly because he seemed so content and happy. He giggled at the tiger and laughed at the rabbit. But mostly he looked at the yellow bear, with a look of childish cuteness. He cuddled his bear to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, in case I wanted to go somewhere. Which I did, I wanted to go the toilet.

"I need the toilet." I said once the urge had grown strong. I begin to bounce my legs in the bed. Thankfully he got the clue. He let go of me and hugged his teddy deeply. I tip-toed out of his room and into the bathroom Riga was in before. Except now I didn't walk in on Riga.

"SORRY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs once I saw who was in there. Stupid me forgot to shut the door, though.

"Nyet problem, it's nothing you've not seen before." Petrograd stood up and pulled up his trousers. I thought he was going to kill me. He stared at me with his small, scrutinizing eyes. I'm not too sure whether his eyes are naturally small with naturally dark bags around them or just if his father is giving black eyes whilst he's asleep. "Are you coming in or not?"

I nodded eagerly and rushed in. I zoomed onto the toilet, trying to keep as much decency as I could. St Petersburg washed his hands whilst I did my business.

"H-How did the conference go?" I tried to make conversation.

"It went well. Berlin organised things, we all traded phone numbers," The big Russian said in his gruff voice. "So now most of Europe and half of the world have your number."

"W-What d-do you think of V-Vienna?" I hate my voice.

"She's not my type. Moscow can have her." My master's older brother dried his hands as he talked to me. I bent my head to make my hair cover my face just so he couldn't see me smiling. Typical of him.

"What is your type?" Even now that I write this, I can't believe I actually said that. Without stuttering either!

"Someone that takes orders; keeps their gob shut and lets me do what I want." He made his way to the door; his hair gained freedom from its bobble. He turned and gave me that signature smile that his brother and father had fixed permanently on their faces. I fled the scene before he could get me, trying to reach a safe haven. I went into Moscow's room.

The scene was adorable. Moscow was at the foot of his bed, bouncing him and his teddy to the music. He sang along in English. He didn't turn to look at me; he was transfixed by that silver-thing.

I lay myself on the bed and dug the phone out of my pocket. The second I turned it on it sprung to live on the comfy furniture, vibrating like a really horny donkey. I tried to hold it and read the messages but every now and then it leapt out of my hands. Bored, I read out a few messages, mostly were to Moscow from Tokyo and Beijing. Soon I kept to skimming and scanning. Moscow, Moscow, Moscow, "Big Guy", Moscow, "Russian Ballerina-Dude", Moscow, Moscow. I flicked through them so easily it was insulting until one caught my attention in its grasps.

Vilnius was the opening line. My eyes searched desperately for the writer.

Berlin.

"Vilnius,

I am sorry for today's upheaval and I am sorry for today's distraught events. Please forgive me; I should have put my seating plan into action. I am also sorry that I could not stop the Hungarian's actions from spiralling out of control. He has been a bit sensitive recently. Please do not take what he has done to heart. I am also sorry I could not physically protect you both from harm. Please, call me.

Berlin."

I stared at my phone. Then I looked at Moscow, and then I looked down again.

"What's up?"

"Berlin sent me a text message saying he was sorry." I said, flustered. Berlin had sent me a text message. Me! I re-read it again and again, and the words sank in. The German did save me, didn't he? He caught before I landed on the ground at the beach. So what was he on about?

"That's nice."

"Is it okay if I ring him?" Nodding in reply, Moscow didn't even look away from English Winnie the Pooh. So I journeyed into my room, sneaky ninja style so St Petersburg couldn't catch me. I flung myself onto my scruffy bed and shook my scruffy head. Then I picked up my small gadget and rung Berlin. My heart thudded in time of the beeps. Despite Berlin saving me, he still scared me. Especially seeing as he was so angry with that Bambi-boy.

"Guten tag." I jumped.

"He-Hello." I cursed myself. My voice had screeched embarrassingly.

"Ah. Gut, hallo Vilnius."

"I g-got your text." Why did everything I say sound dirtier on the phone?

"Gut, gut. Anyvay, sorry."

"N-No, it's fine. You c-caught me, afterall." I heard a quick "humf" from the end of the phone. It sounded sincere though.

"I know, but zhat isn't gut enough." At this point I had gotten seriously shy and just made a squeak noise. "Vilnius?"

"Y-y-yeah?"

"You should come out vith us lads sometime for a game or for a chat."

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Cool," He then whispered: "Remember Vilnius, my phone is always on if you need me. Or if you just vant me." My breath caught in my throat. That sounds a bit silly, I know. But if I could have recorded that and stuck it in here, I would. His tone wasn't like his usual, seriously angry voice. It wasn't soft either. It was seductive, to a whole new level. It made my body tingle. Then I calmed down, realising that he was still waiting for an answer.

"C-Cool. I'll re-remember." 

"Gut, gut." His voice had changed to its normal, German self. "I shall leave you be zhen."

"Bye."

I set the phone down by my side and laid back. I had a conversation with another capital, one that was outside the Russian house hold. One that wasn't Asian. I felt a bit star-struck. I knew that there was nothing to be over-excited about; it was just another capital, another capital in this crazy world of personifications. But neither the less, I felt dazed. He was one of the cool capitals, right? I know he definitely seemed to be the leader, and the one with the naughty voice. He even asked me to "hang out" with him and his mates. Suddenly butterflies flew around in my body. Perhaps we capitals are coming closer, thanks to electric communication. It still makes me giddy, thinking about us bringing peace just because we have mobile phones. Then my bed began to vibrate. I checked my phone. Another caller.

"Hello? Vilnius speaking?" I said quickly, making sure not to trip up.

"Hey, Vilnius-baby! How're you doing, gorgeous?" I struggled to remember the voice. I struggled even more on the words themselves. I soon realised it was Budapest. I could hear Bern singing in the background and Vienna and Berlin shouting at him. Budapest quickly shouted back: "I'm talking to him now!"

"Hello, Budapest."

"Listen here, sunshine." Suddenly his voice went from cheeky and carefree into serious. It made him seem manly; despite the fact his hair always makes him look girly. "I'm sorry for beating you up. And I'm kind of sorry duffing your big friend up too. I'm just... Passionate. Yeah, I'm a very passionate person who is easily angered. Pass that on to your pal, will you babe?" His voice went back to its usual tone.

"It's okay. And I will."

"Great. See you at football practice!" And that was it. He hung up. I felt even more dazed. What was going on today? Normally the other capitals don't see me, I'm just a wandering shadow near Moscow. But today they were calling me. And asking for me to hang out! I sighed happily before worrying again. What if they didn't call me back? What was this about football practice? What was I going to do? I looked at my messages. Not a single one from Warsaw. Not even one from Minsk! I charged back into Moscow's room, seeing if Russia had snatched him away. Thankfully he was lying on his bed, his phone in his hands.

"I'm going out with Tokyo and Beijing tomorrow."

"That's nice." I sighed, relieved he was still alive and in one piece. I turned to leave until something snatched my shoulder and dragged me back.

"Sleep in my bed?" Moscow's eyes widened as he pouted, patting the other half that wasn't dominated by his body. I pulled a face.

"Are you sure you won't draw a moustache on my face?"

"I promise!" He whimpered and whined, squirming around in the sheets.

"Why do you want me to sleep in your bed then?" I didn't trust him a bit. One time I slept in his bed and I woke up with no clothes on. I don't even want to know why he did that.

"Because..." My master lowered his violet eyes and played with a strand of hair. His nightshirt lowered from his neck to show a part of his bruised shoulder. The clueless and selfish fog in my mind disappeared. He needed me. Even if there was nothing I could do to stop Russia, he needed me. So that's why I'm writing this to you now, in the soft warmth of Moscow's arms. His hair has draped over his pillow, making him seem like a snow prince. Winnie the Pooh is clutched to his chest as so am I. I really do love it when Moscow's in his good happy mood. It's one less thing for me to worry about. Oh, wait, is that his leg I feel creeping over me?! DAMN!

Remind me to ring Warsaw and check up on Minsk tomorrow!

Vilnius xxx (a.k.a. Danielius "Danny" Lorinaitis)

**I want you guys to do to me a big favour. I want you all to vote on who's your favourite character. Don't worry; you can change your mind later! There is going to be a chapter where the character that gets the most votes gets to have their own diary in a chapter! Or perhaps if you're all divided I could make more room...**

**Byieeee!**

**ilurrrverussia.**


End file.
